Fate Or Just Pure Coincidence
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: After Austin left, Ally was never the same. She decided to forget everything & start new. Starting with a new look,& she tries to break her stage fright. She is then offered a record deal& moves to California. Little does she know that the record company is owned by the same person that represents a familiar face. Is it fate? Or Just Pure Coincidence? SEQUEL to L.O.J.A.C.S.!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. You guys were really shocked at the story finale for Love Or Just Another Cover Story. haha I told you I was planning something big! I wanted to leave you hanging so that you'll read the sequel. It's still in 3rd person, but I'm doing POVs so you can see their thoughts.**

**Now your wait is now over! I present to you, Fate or Just Pure Coincidence, the sequel to Love or Just Another Cover Story! **

**Chapter 1-**

**Ally's POV-**

"W-what do you mean he...left?" Ally manages to say. She's so shocked, but she's also hurt and torn. _Was that what he wanted to tell me last night? Why didn't he? _"H-he went back to California? I-I.."

"We thought he told you." Dez says, concerned. Ally shakes her head. "He early this morning."

"I-I can't believe he didn't tell me." She looks down, starting to cry. "W-Why wouldn't he tell me? How could he have just left? And without a goodbye!"

"Aw, Ally!" Trish runs to her side and hugs her. "It's gunna be okay!"

Ally pulls away from her grasp and runs to the practice room. "No it's not!" She slams the door and sits on the piano bench and bursts out crying in her hands.

Suddenly her phone buzzes. She sobs and wipes her eyes. It's a text.

_**Ally, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I just couldn't. But I want you to know that I will always love-**_

She didn't want to read more. She threw her phone at the wall and it shatters into pieces. Ally goes back to crying her eyes and heart out. She takes a deep breath and takes out her song book.

_New Song Title: The Way I Loved You_

_Ideas for lyrics:_

_ -I'm a wreck inside -i fell so weak_

_ -The Way I Loved You -the future maybe all i really need_

_ -even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way_

Ally sighs and shakes her head. She places her hands on the keys and starts playing a soft tune.

**A few hours later; With Dez and Trish-**

"I cannot believe that he didn't tell her!" Dez shakes his head.

"Yeah, I thought he would. And he just left her without a goodbye. That's just sad." Trish adds.

"I know. It's not like Austin to do that. He could've at least left her a note or something!" Dez throws his arms in the air.

"Now she's not going to come out of the practice room for a month!" They both hear music coming for the practice room and start to walk up the stairs.

It was Ally. They opened the door slightly and see her playing the piano. Tears falling down her face and onto the keys. She plays a slow melody with her fingers.

_"Everything's cool, yeah. _

_It's all gunna be okay yeah._

_And I know, maybe I'll even laugh about it someday._

_But not today,no._

_'Cuz I don't feel so good._

_I'm tangled up inside._

_My heart is on my sleeve._

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me._

_And it might be wonderful._

_It might be magical._

_It might be everything I've waited for, A miracle._

_Oh but even if I fall in love again with someone new,_

_It could never be The Way I Loved You._

_Letting you go is,_

_Making me feel so cold, yeah._

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt._

_But that makes it worse, yeah._

_See I'm a wreck inside._

_My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak._

_The future maybe all I really need._

_And it might be wonderful (Yeah)_

_It might be magical (Oh oh)_

_It might be everything I've waited for_

_A Miracle._

_Oh but even if I fall in love again with someone new,_

_It could never be The Way I Loved You._

_Like a first love, my one and only true love_

_Wasn't it written, all over my face?_

_Yeah, I loved you like you loved me._

_Like something pure and holy._

_Like something that can never be replaced._

_And it was wonderful._

_It was magical. _

_It was everything I've waited for._

_A miracle._

_And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new. (Oh)_

_It could never be the way..._

_No it will never be The Way _

_I Loved...You."_**(1)**She slowly plays the last few keys before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ally that was beautiful." Trish says, entering the room. Ally looks at them. Her eyes are all puffy and red from crying for the past few hours.

"But so sad." Dez adds. Trish smacks him in the arm. He winces in pain and mouths a 'sorry'.

"No, it's okay. I know it's a sad song." She looks back down. "I'm just not in the mood for something happy right now." He voice sounds so depressed and emotionless, nothing like her usual perky tone. Trish sees her broken phone in a pile on the floor. She sighs.

"You need to take your mind off of this. C'mon, I'm going to take you shopping. My treat." Trish tells her. Ally shakes her head.

"Trish, I don't-" Trish holds up her hand, not letting Ally finish.

"Ah ah, you are coming. And plus I'm offering to buy something for you, this could be a once in a life time chance." She shrugs. Ally gives her a sad smile.

"Fine." Ally sighs and grabs her purse. The two give Dez a wave and leave the door. Dez takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Hello?" Says a voice on the other side.

"Dude, you have some explaining to do!" Dez replies.

**I think we all know who Dez called and boy, is he in trouble! tsk tsk.**

**(1) The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez. I do not own the song. It's a really good song and I thought it would be good for this situation.**

**So what did you think? Review Review Review! 10 reviews for the next chapter! The more the reviews the faster I upload!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys are awesome! 22 reviews for just the first chapter! That's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter! Thank you so much! Now that I've kept you all waiting in anticipation, I'll make it up to you guys with of course a chapter!**

**Chapter 2-**

* * *

**Last time...**

Dez takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Hello?" says a voice from the other side.

"Dude, you have some explaining to do!" He replies.

"Look, I know I know! But I just couldn't do it." The voice sighs.

"Austin, you really hurt her! She wrote the saddest song I've ever heard. Her eyes are red from crying for hours!" Dez informs him.

"I know! It really pained me to just leave her..." Austin admits.

"Dude, you could have left her a note or SOMETHING! I've never seen her so depressed!" He tells Austin.

"You don't think I know that? Dez I get it! I hurt her! And I'm sorry!" Austin yells.

"You shouldn't be telling me that! I'm not the one that got their heart ripped out! Ally never deserved all of this Austin! I've always wanted her to be happy and when she was with you, she was! Then you messed up by getting cozy with Cassidy at the beach, but she forgave you because she loved you. It was going to okay until you didn't have the balls to tell her that you were leaving the next day!" Dez spits out.

"Dez, will you stop? I know I hurt her ok? Do you think I did it on purpose? You know i love Ally!I still do!" he points out.

"Well, from my point of view, it seems like it! And don't even get me started on how Ally is seeing things!"

"Dude! What's your problem?" Austin asks him.

"Right now, you're my problem! You literally broke one of my best friends and you're not even doing anything to fix this! Right now, you're not doing such a great job of showing and proving to Ally that you love her!" Dez ends the call and puts his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

**-With Trish and Ally-**

"Thanks Trish! I really needed this." Ally thanks her best friend. That walked into the food court. It's been three hours since Ally found out and she is feeling a whole lot better. She and Trish went around the mall and bought clothes that needed 10 bags for each of them.

"Anything Ally. I hate seeing you so sad." Trish and Ally pick a table and sit down.

"Yeah. I really hate the feeling of being all sad and depressed." they set their shopping bags on the ground. "You know, I really want to forget ever meeting Austin."

"Totally! Start new and fresh! Restart." Trish nods. Ally suddenly gets up. "Are you okay?"

"Trish! I just got the best idea ever!" Trish looks at her confused. "Start a new life! New hair, new attitude, new style and I'm gunna overcome my stage fright! A completely new Ally!"

"Whoa Ally, are you sure about this? I thought you just meant, forget what happened and go back to our lives before Austin came." Trish stands up.

"Yes! Trish this could be what I need! I want to be a completely different person. I want to forget the old Ally Dawson and become a new Ally Dawson! I'm tired of being just the shy girl that works at the music store and loves music but is too scared of failing to show the world what I can do!" Ally exclaims. Trish smiles.

"Well let's go look for this new Ally Dawson!" Trish says supportingly.

"Really?" Ally asks. She nods.

"Yeah! Plus, you'll need me. I'm going to be your fairy godmother!" Ally hugs the petite Latina.

"You're the best!"

"I know!" they both giggle and head back to the mall.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"Wow. Ally..." Trish gasps. "You look incredible!" she steps back to take a better look at the newly transformed Allyon Dawson.

"Really?" Ally asks. Trish nods rapidly.

"Look!" she guides Ally to a mirror. Ally's mouth opens and she tries to recognize the person in the mirror staring back at her.

"Whoa." is all she could say. Ally's hair was straighted and longer because of her newextensions. but now she has blonde streaks at the ends. Her ears were double pierced. The first earrings were dangly circles that went down half way down her neck and the next set were studded diamond earrings that were shaped like an 'A'. Her outfit was completely different. She wore a red tight fitted strapless shirt that exposed a tiny bit of her stomach. With a layered silver necklace cascading down her neck. Ally turned and examined her skinny jeans. They made her butt look bigger than usual. Then she lifts her foot so she could see her heels. They weren't her typical one or two inch heels. They were 4inched wedges that made her a lot taller, which she loved!

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm looking for this girl. Shes about 5'4''. She wears floral skirt a lot and hardly wears anything you are right now because she has totally left the building!" Trish laughs. Ally looks at her make up and Trish was right. The old Ally Dawson has completely gone to a different universe!

"Now all that's left is my stage fright." Ally says, still in awe.

"Now that might take some work." Trish adds. They walk back to Sonic Boom.

"Hey Dez!" Ally greets him.

"Hey Al-Ally!?" He does a double take. "You look different!"

"Yeah, that's because she is completely different person! Her hair is straightened and se looks hot!" Trish tells him. Ally blushes.

"No that's not it." he shakes his head. Ally gives him a confused look. "Kidding! Ally you look amazing!"

"Thank you Dez." Ally says. "I feel great! I'm a new person and I want to be different."

"Ally wants to get rid of her stage fright!" Trish turns to Dez.

"But I'm not sure how long it would take." Ally admits.

"Well, we better get started." Dez takes out his camera and smiles at the two girls.

* * *

**Wht do you think about her new look? Do you think Ally will get over her stage fright? Will Austin do anything about what he did? But most importantly, what did you think? Haha**

**Please Review! Review! Review! Or PM me!**

**You can also ask a question!**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! I'm like super sorry that I haven't uploaded! I've been really busy with school orientation yesterday birthday last weekend it's been crazy! Plus I've been procrastinating a little with the last days of summer. **

**I saw the new Austin & Ally already and oh my God! It was amazing! As usual. But for those of you that haven't seen it yet, I won't give any spoilers ;D**

**I do not own Austin&Ally, or any song used...**

**Here's the chapter!-**

* * *

"Uh, Trish. I don't know if I can do this." Ally says pacing around the practice room.

"Ally, you're just singing in front of us and a few stuffed animals! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Trish assures her. Ally shakes her head.

"Y-you're right. I-it's only you and Dez. I can do this!" She takes a seat with her cherry red guitar. She strums the first note then stops. "Nevermind, I can't do this!"

"Ally, just relax! It'll be fine!" Trish tells her. Ally takes a deep breath.

"Guys!" Dez bursts through the door.

"Dez? Where have you been?" Ally asks.

"Huh? Oh I was getting people to come to watch you perform!" he replies proudly. Ally's jaw drops.

"What?!" she shrieks. She places her hands on her face. "I can't get rid of my stage fright by tonight!"

"Okay okay. Don't worry! They're coming tomorrow." Dez informs her. She gives a sigh of relief.

"Good. But still! What if I manage to get up on stage but can't remember my lyrics or what if I throw up or what if I sing the wrong keys or-"

"Ally! You'll be fine!" Trish and Dez say at the same time.

"Are you sure?" She asks them. They both nod.

"Yes! You're Ally Dawson! And if you want to start new, you're going to have to try somethings new!"

Ally smiles. "Thanks guys!" she hugs them both.

"So can we hear the song?" Dez asks. Ally nods. She begins to play the tune with the guitar.

* * *

**-With Austin- **

After his conversation with Dez, Austin realizes that he needs to do something about this. He has to go talk to Ally. She was different from other girls that he's met before. He's never thought of someone this much, felt this way for so long. but what should he do?

"Austin, are you okay? You've been really quiet since you got off the phone. Is everything alright?" his mom asks. She sits down on the side of his bed.

Austin lets out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess." His mom gives him a look. He caves in. "Okay well, you see, there's this girl that I met while I was in Miami with Dez..."

"Ah! This Ally Dawson girl?" she asks. He nods and continues.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about her! She's always on my mind! Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. Her big brown eyes, her rosy cheeks. Her wavy brown hair and her perfect smile." he starts daydreaming.

"I'm not seeing a problem here, sweetie." his mom says bringing him back to reality.

"The problem is, I had to come back here before I got to tell her that I was leaving." he tells her.

"You should have just told her." She replies simply.

"I know I get it! I screwed everything up!" Mimi, his mom, lays a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really feel this way about her, you should really go and tell her that." She says. Austin buries his face in his hands.

"But how?! I can't go now! Lacey would kill me! And if I wait too long Ally won't listen or bother to look at me!" he cries.

"You'll know when the time is right." she rubs his back.

* * *

**-Back with Ally, Trish, and Dez; the Next Day- **

"You ready?" Dez asks Ally. She takes a drink of water and nods.

"Y-yeah. I think so." she stutters nervously.

"Don't worry Ally! You'll do great! You've been practicing for hours! Your song is amazing and you look stunning!" Trish reassures her. Ally was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress that had a thick brown belt which flared out the top portion. She wore heels that made her 4 inches taller.

"Thanks guys. For helping me get through this." she thanks them. They have a group hug and they head out of the practice room.

"Hey everyone, Thanks for coming! Now please welcome, Ally Dawson!" Trish says into the mic. The crowd cheers as Ally makes her way to the stage.

She turns to the crowd and gasps. There were so many people! It's okay Ally, you can do this! Ally takes a deep breath and waits for the music to start.

"Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds.

I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about.

You see a good boy, gonna give you the world,

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

with your heart in the dirt.

His lips are dripping honey but he'll stink you like a bee.

So lock up all your love and

Go and throw away the key.

Hey good girl

Get out while you can

Better back away honey you don't know where he's been.

Why why you gotta be so blind

Won't you open up your eyes

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good girl

No good for you.

You better get to gettin' on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

Better listen to me he's low. Low low...

Hey good girl, you got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold

Just like you should girl. Like every good girl does.

Want a Fairytale ending. Somebody to love.

But he's really good at lying yeah he'll leave you in the dust.

Cuz when he says forever it don't mean much.

Hey good girl.

So good for him.

Better back away honey you don't know where he's been.

Why why you gotta be so blind

Won't you open up your eyes

It's just a matter of time til you find

he's no good girl

No good for you.

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

And go go go

Yeah yeah yeah he's low

Yeah yeah yeah

oh he's no good girl!

Why can't you see

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me yeah

Why why you gotta be so blind

Won't you open up your eyes

It's just a matter of time til you find

He's no good. He's no good

Wont you open you eyes

Just a matter of time til you find

He's no good girl

No good for you

You better get to getting in your goodbye shoes.**(1)**" Ally strikes a pose and smiles. The crowd goes crazy and starts clapping louder than any applause Ally has ever heard.

She starts laughing and smiling. She was so happy she got over her stage fright.

Trish and Dez runs to her and tackles her in a hug.

"Ally you did it!" Dez says still hugging her.

"that was amazing!" Trish adds. Ally starts crying tears of happiness.

She feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to find a cute dirty blonde guy about their age standing there.

"ohh he's cute!" Trish whispers to Ally. She gives her a glance and curves the corner of her mouth upwards.

"You did amazing up there." He says causing Ally to blush.

"Thanks." She answers. She places her hair behind of her ear.

"You know you really have a talent! And you're pretty cute too." he winks at her.

"Aw! Really?" He nods.

"Yeah! Definitely! Here," he hands her a card. "This is my Mom's record company. You should call! You definitely have what it takes." Ally thanks him and gives him a quick hug. "I'm Dustin by the way!" he says as he leaves the store.

"Ooo! Details!" Trish squeals. Ally laughs and tells her everything.

"Aw! Cute! And you should totally call! You deserve this!" she tells her best friend. "Here let me see the card." Ally hands her the piece of paper. It had the name, company and where it was located and a phone number in the back. It read:

Lacey Sun

Sunny Music Records

Los Angeles, California

* * *

**Hmm... That name sounds oddly familiar... Doesn't it?**

**(1) Good Girl by Carrie Underwood I do not own the song!**

**Please review! Review! Review!**

**Also I'd answer any questions you have!**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm uploading from my ipod so that's why this isn't bold. I mean I would bold it but I'm too lazy to. Lol this was my first week of school so I've been really tired and pretty busy. I have to get up at 5 in the morning. And I haven't really had time to write.)**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter! It really motivates me to keep going!**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Ally, have you called the Lacey Sun lady yet?" Dez strolls into the store. Then e hops onto the counter. Ally rolls her eyes.

"I've been pretty busy lately Dez." She replies. "With managing the store, school, and writing songs, I haven't gotten the chance."

"Here give me the number," Trish says, coming out from the practice room. Ally hands her the business card and Trish takes out her phone.

"Do you think that she'll actually answer?" Ally asks quietly. Dez shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure she's got a lot to handle you know with the music stars and stuff."

"True." Ally agrees. Trish comes back a minute later.

"Well, her assistant she is busy all this week with her current client, she can come here possibly next week or so. She wants you to have like 2 or 3 demos ready for her." She explains. Ally nods.

"Okay perfect. I have like a few lyrics written down and a couple melodies I think a week is enough time." She checks her songbook.

* * *

**-In California-**

"Lacey, someone from Florida called earlier. She wants to make an appointment for her friend. They said that they know your son?" Tiffany, Lacey's assistant informs her. She nods while walking to her office.

"And..." Lacey waits for her to continue.

"She wanted to set up an appointment for you to meet her friend. I have told her that she will need a few demos prepared to give to you. And that you will fly to Miami sometime next week." Tiffany tries to keep up with her. "As long as that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure sure." Lacey walks into her office and sits at her desk. She looks at her assistant. "That will be all, Tiffany. Thank you."

Tiffany scurries out of the room. Lacey is alone for about 5 minutes when she hears a knock on the door. A shaggy blonde teenager enters the room.

"Yes, Austin?" She raises an eyebrow. He walks into the room slowly.

"Lacey, I-I uh, erm...I was wondering, I uh, could go back to M-Miami?" He stutters.

"Hmm, I don't know Austin... I'm not sure there's time-" Austin interrupts her.

"Please! Lacey this is really important to me! Please!" he begs.

Lacey sighs and rubs her temple. "Fine fine. But you'll have to wait. I have a meeting that I have to go to in Miami next week, I would have you go then, but there isn't enough time for you to do what you want to do." Austin nods.

"Okay. So when do you think-"

"Austin, please! Can we talk about this later? I have a huge headache. My son keeps calling me non stop about this one girl he wants me to meet up with."

"Sorry." He leaves the room.

**A week later...**

**-In Miami-**

"Ally moving around! Your creating a draft." Trish tells her.

"Sorry! It's just I'm so nervous! What if she doesn't like me?" she asks.

"Don't worry I know she will!" a voice says from behind them. They turn around and watch Dustin walk into the store.

"Oh Hey Dustin." Ally greets him with a smile. He had on a plain yellow shirt underneath a plaid collared shirt. He had a chain dangling from his pants and Converse(1). Is he dressed like...? No stop it Ally! Forget about him! She scolds herself making a face.

"Ally, are you okay?" Dustin asks her. She looks up.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking of something. No big deal." Ally shrugs.

"Okay, if you say so." He replies.

Dez walks out of the practice room and heads downstairs.

"Were you up there the whole time?" Trish asks the redhead.

"Yeah, pretty much." He admits.

"Hello? I'm looking for...an Ally Dawson?" They all turn to see a woman in a formal outfit. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, a bluetooth in her ear and an iPhone in her hands.

"Thats me!" Ally raises her hand in the air. The woman looks up and examines her. Then she nods and smiles.

"I'm Lacey Sun, nice to meet you." she holds up her hand and shakes Ally's when she takes it.

"Ally Dawson." Ally smiles.

"Hey mom!" Dustin walks over and hugs Lacey. She pinches his cheeks.

"Hey there sweetie pie!" She says in a baby voice. Dustin rubs his cheek.

"Mom!" he whines. Lacey smiles.

"So Miss Dawson, my son tells me that you have quite a voice!" She informs Ally. Ally shrugs.

"I wouldn't exactly say that I'm that good." She replies modestly. Lacey places a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, let's go find out!" Ally leads her to the practice room.

**(A/N: I hope that was an okay chapter! As you can see I boldedtheirs anyway lol.**

**Omg has anyone else seen the preview/promo for Albums & Auditions? I started crying! It's going to be soo good! I can just tell!**

**If u want to see it, go on YouTube, type in Albums & Auditions and it will pop up!**

**(1) I love converse! But I don't own the brand...)**

**Please review!**

**Please review!**

**Please review! The more reviews, the faster I upload. Or at least I will try to because you know school...**

**Oh and there's an 80 percent chance iI'm uploading That Wish today...**

**Xoxo**

**-XxForeverDisneyGirlxX-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me again! You know what they say! Once that bacon's grooving, there's just no stopping that sizzle! Sssahh! lol**

**Me: Okay soo, the person who is going to do the disclaimer today is...**

**Calum: *Cries out* Noo!**

**Me: uh, Calum.**

**Calum: What?**

**Me: I haven't said who's doing the disclaimer yet...**

**Calum: Oh. *puts hand on my shoulder* Proceed.**

**Me: *Raises eyebrow* Okay? Anyways, Raini you can do the disclaimer today.**

**Raini: Yay! XxForeverDisneyGirlxX does not own Austin & Ally, just the plot line. Or else Laura and Ross would be-**

**Laura&Ross: We would be what?**

**Me: Nothing! Nothing! *Laughs nervously* Anyways! Here's the chapter.**

**Ross: Seriously what?**

**Me:*puts finger on his mouth* Shhh... onto the story.**

**(I'm watching Successes & Setbacks while doing this lol)**

_**A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A**_

"That was fantastic Ally! You really do have a gift!" Lacey says. Ally takes off her head phones and smiles.

"Thank you!" She laughs. She leaves the mic and walks over to them.

"You wrote that yourself?" Ally nods. "You are a brilliant songwriter, as well then." Lacey smiles.

"So, does Ally get a record deal?" Trish asks. Lacey thinks about it for 10 seconds.

"Well..." Ally got really nervous. Lacey sees her expression and smiles. "Of course!"

Trish, Ally and Dez jump up for joy. They cheer and hug each other. "Thank you thank you so much!"

Ally and Lacey shake hands. "Now, Ally, I'm going to have to get a parent's signature on this contract and then, off to California! Don't worry, I will have everything arranged for you."

Ally nods in understandment. "Alright. Thank you again." Lacey smiles and leaves the room.

"See, I told you that you'd do great!" Dustin tells her. Ally hugs him.

"Thank you so much! This really means a lot to me." She thanks him.

"No problem." He scratches the back of his neck. "So, um, Ally I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch with me today?"

Trish pulls Ally aside. "Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" She whispers to her.

"I know right!" Ally agrees. "But doesn't he seem kind of familiar? You know to someone we know? I just can't exactly put my finger on it."

"Who cares?" Trish whisper-yells. "Go!" She pushes Ally towards Dustin.

"Sure, Dustin. I'd love to." Dustin smiles and offers his arm. Ally giggles and takes his arm and they leave the room.

"Aren't they just too cute?" Trish sighs.

"Trish I gotta tell you something." Dez says seriously.

"What is it?" She answers.

"Lacey is Austin's manager." Dez confesses. Trish's mouth drops.

"What?! Why didn't you say something!?" She cries.

"Because! If we did, Ally wouldn't have done this! And then her dreams would be crushed. Just please! Don't tell her!" He begs. Trish sighs.

"Okay. But what if she runs into Austin when we go to California?"

"We?"

"You really think she's going without us?" She askes. He laughs.

"Right. And I don't know. Let's just hope that she doesn't." She nods in agreement.

**-With Ally and Dustin-**

"So Ally, how long have you been singing?" Dustin asks her. They take a seat in the food court.

"Ever since Kindergarten. I've always loved to sing, but I had gotten stage fright a few years back and that kept me from ever performing before the past 2 weeks." Ally tells him.

"Really? You seemed to love performing up there." He says. She shrugs.

"Well, it took a while. Plus I had written the song about...someone and I had a lot of feeling in it so... I guess that kinda motivated me to give it one more shot." She says.

"Who was the song about?"

"Um, this one guy I really liked." She shifts around in her seat. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh, yeah." He apologizes. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay." She says. Ally takes a sip of her smoothie. "So, why do you live here when your mom is in California?"

"My parents are divorced. My dad lives here and my mom lives in California because of her job. During the summer and holidays, I spend the summer with my dad. And when school starts I stay with my mom." He says.

"Oh. That must be hard." Ally tells him. Dustin shrugs.

"You get used to it." He sighs.

"What else do you like to do?" Ally asks him.

"I love music. I play a lot of instuments, but can't write a song to save my life. My mom supports my music dreams, but my dad. Not so much." He admits. Ally laughs.

"I'm pretty sure you've got the music career in the bag, with your mom being a music producer and all."

"Maybe, but it's different with work. I maybe her son, but she says I have to have something worth producing. She'll treat me like another client, so that it'd be fair to her other clients." He admits.

"Of course. I mean it wouldn't be fair if you got special treatment and I didn't." They both burst out laughing.

**A week later...**

**-With Ausitn-**

Austin taps his foot on the floor. He looks at his watch.

"Come on. Come on!" He looks out the window. There was a small beep sound.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, please buckle up your seatbelts. We will be landing in Miami in just a few moments." He says. Austin quickly does what he is told and plays with his fingers. Once the plane lands, he gets up and takes his carry ons. He takes the first cab he sees.

"Miami mall please!" He tells the driver. The driver looks back.

"Sure thing. Hey aren't you Austin Moon? My daughter's a big fan." He says.

"Thank you." Austin smiles.

"So what brings you back to Miami?" He asks.

"I have to go talk to this girl."

"Oh! The Ally girl? Wow, she is very talented. We heard her on the radio yesterday." Austin gives a confused look.

"Oh um, I think you have the wrong Ally." The driver shrugs and drives him to the mall and Austin gets out. He hands the man a hundred dollar bill.

"No no, keep it." He hands the bill back to Austin.

"But, what about," The driver holds out his hands.

"You're here for love. And I'm just glad that I was able to help you out." Austin thanks him. Then he takes out a picture of him and signs it. He gives it to the man.

"Here, it's for your daughter. It's the least I could do." the man takes it and smiles. Austin closes the door of the cab and runs to Sonic Boom.

"Mr. Dawson!" Austin runs to him. He looks up from the cash register.

"Oh, Austin! Hi. What brings you back to Miami?" He asks him.

"I. Need. To. Talk to. Ally." He pants. Mr. Dawson's face turns worried.

"Austin, I-I'm so sorry. But Ally's not here." Austin looks up at him.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean, she left this morning to go after her dreams in music. I'm sorry, son." Mr. Dawson places a hand on Austin shoulder. Then he leaves to go upstairs while Austin is still standing there, in shock.

_I can't believe she's gone. I-I was too late._ He says in his mind. He leaves Sonic Boom and heads back to the airport.

**-Later that Day-**

**In California...**

Austin slowly walks into Lacey's office. She wasn't in the room yet so he decides to wait for her. 5 minutes later, she comes in.

"Oh, Austin, you're here. I thought you'd still be in Miami." She says when she sees him slumping on the chair. "Are you alright, Austin?"

Austin shakes his head. "No. Lacey, she wasn't there."

"What do you mean?" She asks him. He gets up.

"I mean, she left! To go follow her dreams. I don't even know where she is. I was too late!" Austin cries. Lacey walks over to him and rubs his back.

"It's okay, Austin. I'm sure you'll find her again some day." She comforts him.

"How?" He sighs.

"Well, you know when they say, If you love something let it go and if they are meant to be yours, it'll come back?" Austin nods.

"But there's a billion places she could be!" He cries out. Lacey sighs.

"Trust me Austin. You'll find her." She gives him a small smile. "Okay, so my new client is recording her new song. I'd like for you to come by the recording booth and welcome her. You know. Show her the ropes?"

Austin nods. "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

"Great! Be in the recording booth in 10 minutes okay?" Lacey smiles and leaves the room.

Austin waited for 5 minutes in Lacey's office before heading down to the floor of the recording booth. As he approaches the room, he hears a person singing.

_Something that you said_

_took my heart away._

_Now get out of my head._

_Please just go away!_

_This can't be True Love._

_We can't take it back._

_Time to let it go. No more holding on_

_Oh! You gotta know!_

_This can't be True Love._

_This can't be True Love, no._**(1)**

He knocks on the door and Lacey opens the door. She smiles when she sees him and gestures for him to enter the room. He walks in and looks at singer. She had straightened brown hair with highlights. A flowy blouse with a skirt. She had a fair amount of make-up on. When she looks over at Austin, her eyes widen a bit._ She looks oddly familiar_. Austin thinks to himself.

Lacey tells her it's time for a break and she exits the booth.

"Austin, I'd like you to meet my new client." Lacey introduces them. They exchange small smiles and shake hands.

"I'm Austin. Ausitn Moon." He tells her.

"I'm Ally-son. Allyson." She says nervously.

"You look very familiar to me. Have we met before?" She rapidly shakes her head.

"Uh. No. Nope. Never met you befo-" Just then the door opens. A small girl with curly black hair enters the room with a tall red-headed guy.

"Hey, Ally, we got you wa-Oh snap." says the petite girl. The girl's eyes widen.

"D-Dez? Trish?" Austin says to the two that just walked in. Then he turns to the other girl. "A-Ally?"

**OH! Cliffy! So they meet again... this should be interesting...**

**(1) True Love by Destinee and Paris. I heard this song on So Random and thought it was a really catchy song. :D**

**Please Review Review Review!**

**Also, if you guys could check out sexiibabyjazzy's stories! She needs more reviewers and followers! Her stories are really good! Please check them out! xoxo**

**Until the next chapter my lovelys! xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vas Happenin' my peoples! lol yup One Direction moment right there. lol anyways thank you to eveyone that reviewed! I love reading everyone's reactions even the guest reviews! thank you soo much! **

**Raini: So who's doing the disclaimer for this one?**

**Me: Um, I think...**

**Calum: Oh! *Raises his hand* Me! Me! Me! Pick Me!**

**Me: *weirded out* Calum?**

**Calum: Yes! *clears his throat* XxForeverDisneyGirlxX doesn't own Ausitn and Ally. If she did, things would be a whole lot different. Ross and Laura would have been...**

**Laura: Ross and I would have been what?**

**Me: Not again! Guys, let's just get to the story shall we?**

**Ross: Seriously! Just tell us! I'm sure it's not that bad. It's not like you'd make me and Laura go out. I mean I could never do that! *realizes what he said***

**Laura: Are you saying that I'm not good enough to go out with you?**

**Me: *slaps my forehead* Oh boy...**

_**Last time...**_

"Austin, I'd like you to meet my new client." Lacey introduces them. They exchange small smiles and shake hands.

"I'm Austin. Ausitn Moon." He tells her.

"I'm Ally-son. Allyson." She says nervously.

"You look very familiar to me. Have we met before?" She rapidly shakes her head.

"Uh. No. Nope. Never met you befo-" Just then the door opens. A small girl with curly black hair enters the room with a tall red-headed guy.

"Hey, Ally, we got you wa-Oh snap." says the petite girl. The girl's eyes widen.

"D-Dez? Trish?" Austin says to the two that just walked in. Then he turns to the other girl. "A-Ally?"

The girl straightens a little and looks down. "Um, hey." She says quietly.

"Oh my God, Ally!" Austin's heart speeds up and he engulfs Ally in a huge hug, but she doesn't hug back. "I was just in Miami a few hours ago, but your dad told me you left."

"Yup." Ally still didn't look up. She really had nothing to say to Austin. She wasn't expecting to see him here either. Ally felt anger, confusion, and hurt when she saw him again.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks her. Suddenly, her face got hot and anger boiled inside of her.

"Okay? Am I okay? Hmm, I don't know Austin. Just 3 weeks ago, someone I loved just left me with no goodbye or explaination at all and never even called me after that. So now can you tell me if I'm okay?" She snaps at him.

"A-Ally, I'm sorry-" He starts. Ally raises her hand, preventing him from going on.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Austin. Sure I would have accepted a sorry a few weeks ago, but now, it's too late." She's fighting back tears. Austin steps closer to her, but she steps back away from him. By this time, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She turns to Lacey. "I'm sorry, Lacey. I can't do this now. I have to go." She pushes past Austin and runs out of the door. Trish runs after her.

"I'm guessing she was the Ally you were talking about and wanted to see?" Lacey says. Austin looks up, he too was fighting back tears.

"Yeah." He replies quietly.

"I'll leave you alone." Lacey walks out of the room and Austin sits down on the couch.

"You really hurt her, man." Dez says. Austin jumps. He had forgotten that Dez was still in the room.

"I tried to go back. But I was too late." Austin buries his head in his hands.

"No kidding." Dez sits next to him. "Look, dude. Ally went through a lot after you left. She wanted to move on, but I think she went a little fast. She got a completely different look, got over her stage fright and finally got a record deal." Austin doesn't say anything.

Dez gives a small smile. "You know, most of the songs she writes is about you. You and her. What you guys had back in Miami. Austin, when she was with you, I've never seen her so happy and cheerful. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure she still loves you as much as you love her. I could tell by the way that she looked at you just now."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ausitn finally says. Dez puts a hand on Austin's back.

"She's just hurt, dude. Hurt, confused, and broken. Give her some time to settle in, after all, she just left her whole life behind to come here. And when you feel the moment is write, fix her heart." Dez tells Austin.

**-with Ally and Trish-**

Trish follows Ally to the courtyard. She sits next to her best friend and gives her a hug.

"You okay?" Trish asks. Ally shakes her head.

"No," She sobs. "Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to be here?"

"I'm not sure Ally. But everything happens for a reason. Maybe you and Austin are meant to be. It could probably fate that you were signed to the exact same company as he was." She suggests. Ally gets up.

"Well, fate must hate me then. Once I finally think I'm done with the whole Austin thing, that I can start over and become a new person, I see him again, here. Which brings me back to square one again." She cries.

"Ally, it's okay! No one said that you're going to have to do anything with him. You'll be fine! And you've got Dez and me here with you!" Trish assures her.

"But, Trish, he works here too! I'm bound to see him everyday." She sighs. "Maybe I should just go back to Miami."

"No," Trish says sternly. "You can't let one person get in your way of living your dreams! You've worked so hard to get here! You got over your stage fright just for this, Ally! You cant just give up."

Ally looks down. "Y-you're right,Trish."

"Well, duh! Have I been wrong before?" She asks. Ally laughs a little at her friend. The two walk back to the room. Ally grabs Trish's arm before they enter the room.

"Wait. What if Austin's still in there? What do I do?" She begs.

"Just ignore him for now. Then when you feel like the time is right, then that's when you talk to him." Ally nods her head. They open the door and see Ausitn and Dez playing with the controlls.

"Oh Ally, you're back! Are you ready to record again?" Lacey asks, putting away her iPhone. Ally nods and slowly walks into the booth. Austin watches her put on her head phones and signals to start the music. Ally gets lost in the music.

_"We were like one._

_You and I. _

_Yeah we were perfect. _

_Thought we could fly._

_We used to laugh._

_For you I'd die._

_Stuck in a fairytale I need to come alive._

_I'm feeling stupid. I saw the signs._

_And now I stand here, with watered eyes._

_We were like one, you and I._

_I can't believe it._

_I lived a lie._

_Some thing that you said took my heart away!_

_Now get out of my head please just go away._

_This can't be True Love._

She looks at Austin who is amazed, knows this song is about him.

_This can't be True Love, no._

_We can't take it back, time to let it go._

_No more holding on, oh! You gotta know!_

_This can't be True Love._

_This can't be True Love, no._

_(Love no, Love no, love no)_

_I was your Bonnie, you were my Clyde._

_We were inseperable, you let me hide._

_This song kept playing, it wouldn't stop_

_The party's over, I think I've had enough._

_I'm feeling stupid, I shoulda' known_

_And now I'm standing here all alone._

_What ever happened to you and I?_

_I can't believe it, I lived a lie._

_But something that you said, took my heart away._

_Now get out of my head._

_Leave- just go away._

_This can't be True Love, whoa_

_This can't be True Love, no_

_We can't take it back time to let it go_

_No more holding on, Oh! You gotta know_

_This can't be True Love, whoa_

_this can't be True Love, no_

_Ladies can you hear me?_

_This can't be Love_

_All my fellas can you feel me?_

_This can't be Love_

_If you're feelin' kinda empty._

_This can't be Love._

_Scream it loud and sing it with me._

_This can't be Love! (Yeah!)_

_Something that you said,_

_took my heart away._

_now get out of my head._

_Please just go away!_

_This can't be True Love, whoa_

_this can't be True Love, whoa._

_We can't take it back, time to let it go!_

_No more holding on, Oh! You gotta know!_

_this Can't be True Love, whoa,_

_This can't be True Love, whoa._

_Whoa!_

_No this can't be love._

_this can't be True Love_

_(True Love) (whoa) (whoa)_

_This can't be True Love, no_

_no no no no."_**(1)**

Everyone on the other side of the glass was clapping and cheering for Ally. She smiles and takes off her head phones.

"That was great Ally!" Lacey comments.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you were really into the music." Austin says, blankly. Ally looks at him and nods.

"I had a lot of inspiration to write that." She tells him. He looks down.

**-Later that day-**

Austin walks into the lobby of the building and sees a familiar face.

"Hey Dustin! What are you doing here,man?" He asks him. Dustin turns around and does a handshake with Austin.

"Hey Austin! I'm visiting my mom. Plus, I'm waiting for my date." Dustin tells him. Austin smiles and nudges him.

"Ooh! Dustin's got himself a girlfriend!" They both laugh.

"I hope so. I really like her. She's just so real and beautiful." He says daydreamingly. Austin nods.

"I know what you mean. I have this one girl on my mind all the time. But she's completely mad at me and I have no idea how to get her to listen to me." Dustin pats him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." He says.

"I hope so." Austin sighs. They wait for 5 minutes and Dustin's eyes light up.

"She's here!" Austin turns around and his mouth drops. What he sees in a petite girl with highlighted hair in a red sundress walking towards them.

"Ally?!" Austin gasps. She smiles at Dustin and just gives Austin a quick look. When she reaches them, Ally gives Dustin a hug!

"You're here!" She exclaims. "Your mom told me you're coming, but I didn't know when until you called me an hour ago. You're lucky that I had enough time to get ready and look decent." She laughs.

"You look beautiful, as always." He compliments her. She blushes. Austin stands there with his mouth open. Dustin offers out his arm and Ally gladly takes it. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She replies.

"See you later, Austin." Dustin says as he and Ally head out the door.

**Hmm... Do you think Austin's jealous? **

**(1) The full song of True Love, by Destinee and Paris.**

**Please Review! Review Review! everyone is welcome to comment!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my upload for the week! Did anyone else tune into Radio Disney last week? I did! But the only download I got was Heartbeat... Oh well, only a few more days until the album comes out! YAY! and the new episode! Even though I've already seen it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited! Love you guys!**

**Ross: L-Laura, that's not what I meant. *Walks to her***

**Laura: *doesn't believe him* Sure it's not. *backs away; tears up***

**Ross: *Shakes head* N-No! Please don't cry! I hate it when you cry!**

**Me: Great! Great job Ross. *Claps slowly***

**Ross: *glares at me***

**Me: *raises hands in surrender* Sorry. Will someone do the disclaimer now? Or should I?**

**Laura: *wipes tears* I should just go now.**

**Ross: No! Wait!**

**Laura: *turns around***

**Ross: *runs up to her and kisses her***

**Laura: *shocked but kisses back***

**Me: *jaw drops* Well. Didn't see that coming... *looks at Ross & Laura (who are still making out); raises eyebrow* Anyways, I don't own any songs used or Austin & Ally, so I hope you enjoy...um, guys? Are you done?**

_**Last time...**_

_"Hey Dustin! What are you doing here,man?" He asks him. Dustin turns around and does a handshake with Austin._

_"Hey Austin! I'm visiting my mom. Plus, I'm waiting for my date." Dustin tells him. Austin smiles and nudges him._

_"Ooh! Dustin's got himself a girlfriend!" They both laugh._

_"I hope so. I really like her. She's just so real and beautiful." He says daydreamingly. Austin nods._

_"I know what you mean. I have this one girl on my mind all the time. But she's completely mad at me and I have no idea how to get her to listen to me." Dustin pats him on the back._

_"I'm sure you'll figure something out." He says._

_"I hope so." Austin sighs. They wait for 5 minutes and Dustin's eyes light up._

_"She's here!" Austin turns around and his mouth drops. What he sees in a petite girl with highlighted hair in a red sundress walking towards them._

_"Ally?!" Austin gasps. She smiles at Dustin and just gives Austin a quick look. When she reaches them, Ally gives Dustin a hug._

_"You're here!" She exclaims. "Your mom told me you're coming, but I didn't know when until you called me an hour ago. You're lucky that I had enough time to get ready and look decent." She laughs._

_"You look beautiful, as always." He compliments her. She blushes. Austin stands there with his mouth open. Dustin offers out his arm and Ally gladly takes it. "Shall we?"_

_"We shall." She replies._

_"See you later, Austin." Dustin says as he and Ally head out the door._

Austin runs a hand through his hair. "Didn't see that coming..."

**-With Ally and Dustin-**

"So do you and Austin know each other?" Dustin asks Ally, as they wait for the car. Ally looks down and nods slowly.

"Y-yeah. We used to...um... he was the one that left." She replies quietly. Dustin looks at her, a little shocked and also a bit angry at Austin.

"He's the total ass that left you for no reason?" Again, Ally nods, refusing to look up. Dustin starts to turn when Ally stops him.

"Please. Can we just enjoy our date without Austin ruining anything else? I've been trying so hard to move on." She says finally looking him in the eyes. For some reason, his eyes are familiar to her, like she's seen them before. He nods and stands his ground.

"But, I guess it's pretty hard since he's here too?"

"Yeah." Ally sighs, sadly. Dustin gives her a quick peck on the cheek and she lets out a small smile and leans her head on his shoulder.

**-Inside; with Austin-**

Inside, Austin is watching them from the window. He clenches his fists and stomps to the elevator. When he gets back to the third floor with Dez and Trish, he angrily slams the door.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" Trish asks him. He glares at her and plops down onto the couch.

"Ally's on a date." He says, emotionless. He feels like he could punch a wall right now.

"So, Austin Moon is jealous?" She smirks.

"You found out that she's dating Dustin now?" Dez says. Austin nods and sighs.

"You guys knew?"

"Pfh, duh we knew! One, we were there with her when she met him, plus we're her best friends. And two, this wouldn't have happened if you just told-" Trish gets cut off as Austin jumps out of his seat.

"Ok! I get it! It's all my fault! I'm an idiot for doing this to Ally! I should've just stayed and told her." He buries his face in his hands.

"Austin, this really is the highlight of what has happened to her recently. She's finally happy again and she's trying to move on. It really sucked that she had to hear from us that you just left. She didn't need us to tell her, she needed you. After that, she wanted to change. A new look, new style, new attitude, basically, leave the dorky, clumsy, sweet, Ally Dawson behind and become a totally confident Ally Dawson." Trish informs Austin. He finally looks up at her.

"So, she left her old life behind, the life and girl that I fell in love with is gone?" He asks, disbelievingly.

"Do you still love her? Even if she's totally different and with someone else?" Dez walks to him.

"Of course! I'll love Ally no matter what, or how she looks, or how she acts, she will always have my heart." Austin confessed, smiling a little.

"I know she still loves you too, Austin." Dez tells him.

"It doesn't seem like it." He replies.

"Think about it, Austin. Most of her songs are about YOU! Not me, not Trish, not Dustin, not Lacey, not her Dad or mom, YOU and only you." Dez remarks.

"Plus, have you noticed that she's dating Dustin-"

"I know that she is!" He retorts.

"Just let me finish!" Trish declares. "And have you noticed that Dustin and just like you?"

Austin stays silent as he thinks about it.

"He loves music, he's an only child, he can practically play any instument, he dresses like you." Austin scoffs.

"I do not dress like him!" That's when Trish scoffs.

"Uh, yeah you do." Austin gestures for her to continue. "They way you both look at Ally, for god's sake, Austin! You guys look alike! He has shaggy, surfer blonde hair, the same hazel colored eyes! Hell, you two have similar names! AUSTIN...DUSTIN! Did you ever think about that? Have you ever considered that she likes Dustin because he reminds her of YOU?!"

He stays silent some more. He realizes that Trish is right about everything.

"Of course I'm right!" Trish says, reading his mind. "Now, go to her!" She makes Austin stand up and pushes him to the door. He stops halfway.

"But, she's on a date! If I ruin it, she'll hate me even more!" He reminded her. She ignores him.

"Trust me! Let her listen to what you have to say, and if she doesn't listen and keeps yelling at you, just kiss her."

"Kiss her?" Austin repeats. Trish nods her head.

"Just go. She's at the Machedem Plaza."

Austin does what he is told and takes his car to the restaurant. He asks the guy at the podium for their table and he points to the table where Ally and Dustin were talking and laughing. Austin hides from them behind a plant.

**-With Ally and Dustin-**

"Wait, Dez did what?" Dustin asks, between laughs. Ally shakes her head while laughing too.

"Like no joke! He tried drinking milk from his nose," She smiles as she catches her breath. "Thanks for taking me out, Dustin. I'm having a great time." Just then, she sees a flash of familiar blonde hair. _I spoke too soon. _

"Um, will you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom." Dustin nods and Ally places her lap napkin on the table and heads for the plant. She sees Austin trying to hide behind a leaf but she swipes it away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Um, examining this plant." He pretends to observe the leaf. "Hmm, yes, just as I thought. This plant is fake!" He yells out. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Really, Austin?" Ally crosses her arms over her chest. Austin sighs and moves from behind the plant.

"I came here to talk to you." He announces.

"Oh now you want to talk? Couldn't you have waited until later?" She whisper-yells.

"But you wouldn't have listened!" He remarks.

"You're right! I wouldn't have, but I would've two months ago." He looks down. Ally backs away. "Now if you'll let me get back to my date-"

"Ally, wait!" He begs. She sighs and turns.

"What?" She waits for him to answer, but instead, he makes one swift move, he pulls her to him and plants his lips onto hers. He feels sparks flying everywhere, like he did when he first kissed her. They stay like that for a second when he feels Ally start to slightly kiss back. But she notices what she is doing and pulls away from him. She swallows and refuses to make eye contact.

"You need to go." Is all she says.

"Ally-"

"Please. Just...go." Ally turns around and walks back to the table.

"Hey, you're back!" Dustin smiles. Ally forces her self to put on a convincing smile.

"Yeah, there was a bit of a line in the ladies' room." She tells him. Ally looks over Dustin shoulder and sees Austin give a quick glace at her before leaving the building. Ally stares at the table and sighs.

**The next day...**

Ally scans the room for anyone before sitting down next to the cherry red grand piano. She slowly opens the keys and situates herself. Placing her hands on each key, admiring the detail and craftsmanship. She takes a deep breath and takes out her brown leather bound songbook. After opening to a page with neatly written lyrics, Ally begins to play the melody.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Two months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there._

_I was plaing back a thousand memories,_

_baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_like_

_you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me _

_like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by _

_now_

_I know people change and these things_

_happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing_

_down your street._

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you"_

_Not before I knew how much I had to back, come back, come back to me_

_like_

_you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me _

_like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by _

_now_

_If you're out there, If you're somewhere, if _

_you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone._

_I just want it back the way it was before._

_And I just wanna see you back in front of my door_

_And I say come back, come back, come _

_back to me like_

_you would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_like_

_you would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out._

_Come back, come back, come back to me _

_like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by _

_now_

_You'd be here by now,_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see_

_now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

Ally plays the last notes as she lets a tear fall down her cheeks.

_That you'd be here by now. _**(1)**

She puts back her book in her bag and stays on the piano bench. She freezes when she hears clapping from behind her.

"That was great, Ally." A familiar voice comments.

**Who do you think it is? I bet it won't be who you think it is...**

**Sorry for the late update guys... This is my longest chapter so far for this story! YAY!**

**(1) If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift. In the beginning, it was supposed to be 6 months, but I changed it to two months. I do not own the song.**

**Please Review! Review! If I get at least 15 reviews, I'll upload a new chapter by Tuesday. But that's only IF I get 15 reviews so it's up to you guys to review if you don't want to wait until next weekend...**

**Review! :D**

**If you guys have any questions about the story or anything, PM me, Kik me, or Tweet me!**

**Kik: XxDisneyGirlxX**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**P.s. A new story coming soon! Keep an eye out! I'm still planning so it might be a while... but too long...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so since one of the readers, vee, really really wants the next chapter, I'm uploading it today, so you can thank her! and I know that I asked for 15 and got more than that, but high school is really busting my brain, i've been so busy with homework. I'm really sorry! **

**I do not own Austin & Ally, or any songs used. I wish though... :D**

**Story time!-**

"Oh, Dez, it's just you." Ally sighs of relief. Dez walks into the room and smiles.

"Just me? Okay I see how it is..." He pretends to act hurt. Ally nudges him with her elbow.

"That's not what I meant. I thought it'd be Austin or Dustin." She says the last part, quietly. Dez nods a little.

"Look I know you're going through a tough time, but you'll figure this out. Trust me." He insists. Ally sighs.

"I know. I just wish it wasn't this confusing."

"What do you mean?" He asks. She turns to face him.

"First, Austin's all cocky about himself. Then, I thought he was actually different and I'm all happy. Suddenly out of the blue, he leaves. I was broken, you know that. Now that I'm here, living my dreams with you guys, he comes back." She cries out. Dez gives her a comforting hug.

"Ally it's okay." He assures. "Just one little question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love Austin?" This caught her by surprise. She looks down and opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"I-I," She sighs. "I don't know, Dez. A part of me says that he's just an ass that played with my feelings and that I should never talk to him again. And another, the part that says that I still do, is just so confused on whether it's right or wrong."

"Okay, I get it. But just so you know, he still loves you." Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I highly doubt that. If he loves me, he would have told me!" She yells.

"He probably would've if you'd just let him explain." Dez remarks. He takes out his phone and hands it to her.

"Why are you giving me your phone?" Ally raises her eyebrow.

"I want you to listen to something on there. Go to recordings and listen to the second one." He gets up and walks to the door. Ally nods and unlocks Dez's phone. Dez stops when he gets to the door and turns back around. "Have you ever thought about the fact that Dustin and Austin are insanely similar? Their names? Hobbies? Style? Just wondering..." And with that he leaves Ally alone in the room, with her mind racing trying to process what he said.

_I've never thought of it that way..._

She sighs and clicks on the recording that Dez told her to listen to. She hears 3 familiar voices in the recording.

_"So, she left her old life behind, the life and girl that I fell in love with is gone?" Dez asked._

_"Do you still love her? Even if she's totally different and with someone else?" _

_"Of course! I'll love Ally no matter what, or how she looks, or how she acts, she will always have my heart." Austin confessed._

_"I know she still loves you too, Austin." Dez telled him._

_"It doesn't seem like it." He replied._

_"Think about it, Austin. Most of her songs are about YOU! Not me, not Trish, not Dustin, not Lacey, not her Dad or mom, YOU and only you." Dez remarked._

_"Plus, have you noticed that she's dating Dustin-"_

_"I know that she is!" He retorted._

_"Just let me finish!" Trish declared. "And have you noticed that Dustin and just like you?"_

_Austin stays silent._

_"He loves music, he's an only child, he can practically play any instument, he dresses like you." Austin scoffed._

_"I do not dress like him!" That's when Trish scoffed._

_"Uh, yeah you do." Austin gestured for her to continue. "They way you both look at Ally, for god's sake, Austin! You guys look alike! He has shaggy, surfer blonde hair, the same hazel colored eyes! Hell, you two have similar names! AUSTIN...DUSTIN! Did you ever think about that? Have you ever considered that she likes Dustin because he reminds her of YOU?!"_

_"Of course I'm right!" Trish said. "Now, go to her!"_

_"But, she's on a date! If I ruin it, she'll hate me even more!" He reminded her. She ignored him._

_"Trust me! Let her listen to what you have to say, and if she doesn't listen and keeps yelling at you, just kiss her."_

_"Kiss her?" Austin repeated._

_"Just go. She's at the Machedem Plaza."_

There was a moment of silence after a door closes. After that, there was a bit of rustling. Ally decides to press stop when Trish's voice comes back.

_"Did you get it?" She asked._

_"Yeah. I knew he still loved her." Dez declared. "Ally, I know you're going to listen to this, so do you believe me now?"_

That's when Ally presses stop.

**The next day...**

Ally walks into the recording booth to find Dez, Trish, Lacey and Dustin in the room.

"Oh good, Ally, you're here!" Lacey chirps. "Today, we're going to go to the set for your music video."

"Oh cool!" Ally agrees. Dustin walks over to her. She couldn't help the feeling that something wasn't right about her and Dustin... "Hey."

"Hey, Alls." He says. She almost winces because Austin used to call her Alls.

"Ally, have you seen Austin today?" Lacey asks Ally, who shakes her head 'no'. "Well, alright. Let's head down."

They follow Lacey down the building and they stop at a beach looking set.

"What song are we going to shoot?" Ally asks.

"You're My Only Shorty." Lacey answers. Ally looks at her confused.

"Lacey, that's a duet. And a kind of a love song. Who did you get to sing the other part?"

"Well, it was supposed to be Austin. But since he's not here, so I have to find someone else for now until we get Austin." Ally freezes. She's supposed to do the duet with Austin? Just perfect.

"Okay so Ally, this is where you'll be filming. Then we'll have an individual shots of you and Austin singing your parts then everything will be edited, and BOOM!" She suddenly screams causing everyone to jump. "There's your first ever debut music video!" Ally nods.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late." Austin runs in.

"Austin! Fantastic you're here!" Lacey exclaims. _Yeah. Fantastic. _Ally thinks to herself.

"Yeah. So what's going on? Music video?" Austin asks.

"Yes, you and Ally will be doing a duet." Lacey explains. Austin just nods, but inside he is jumping for joy.

"Now, Ally, go back upstairs with Austin and teach him the song." Austin and Ally do as they were told and head back to the music room.

"Listen, Ally, I know you're probably still pissed about what happened last night and-" Ally cuts him off.

"Austin, it's fine." She replies. He stops. "What?"

"I like ruined your date and you think it's fine?"

"Can we just get on to the song?" She asks.

"Oh yeah." Austin hits the play button and the music starts.

_**Ally will be Italics and bold. **_Austin is just underlined. **Both is bold and underlined.**

_**Last night was crazy, and today it's setting in**_

_**Did you really mean it and could you say it again**_

_**Ohh Ohhh**_

_**Even if you just say it over the phone**_

_**(Come on ring ring ring ring)**_

_**Love makes you crazy, restless dumb and paranoid**_

_**But I'll take a chance on us and hope you dont destroy my heart**_

_**Just give me one guarantee**_

_**I'm the only girl you see, whatcha say boy**_

You're my only shorty

You're my only shorty

I'm telling you the truth,

Girl it's only you.

You're my only, you're my only

you're my only one and only

You're my only shorty _**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only shorty._** (Am I your only shorty?)**_

I'm telling you the truth

girl it's only you _**(oh oh!)**_

You're my only

You're my only

You're my only

You're my only

You're my only shorty

_**Every day and night you're got an open invitation**_

_**As long as I'm your one and only destination**_

_**Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy (yeah)**_

You're in demand, but baby baby so am I

But if you're weak and try to sneak I'll have to 

**Tell you bye bye**

**I'mma put you on the spot.**

_**Am I your only girl or not?**_

Whatcha say girl

You're my only shorty

You're my only shorty _**(Am I your only)**_

I'm telling you the truth,

**Girl it's only you**.

You're my only, you're my only

you're my only one and only _**(Am I your only)**_

You're my only shorty _**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only shorty._** (Am I your only shorty?)**_

I'm telling you the truth_**(oh)**_

girl it's only you _**(oh!)**_

**You're my only**

**You're my only **_**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

**You're my only**

**You're my only**

**You're my only shorty**

_**Please baby give me**_

_**all your attention**_

_**don't let my heart go seeking no other direction**_

_**I gotta be the only on for your affection.**_

Oh yeah baby girl did I mention

You're my only shorty **(****Am I your only shorty?)**

You're my only shorty

**Baby come clean**

I'm telling you the truth. _**(Oh!)**_

Girl it's only you _**(whoa)**_

You're my only

You're my only _**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty_**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only shorty_**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

I'm telling you the truth,

Girl it's only you

You're my only 

you're my only

You're my only shorty 

**Am I your only**

**Am I your only**

Yeah

_**Tell me, Am I your only shorty?**_

Yes yes you are

_**Wanna hear you say yeah**_

Yes you are

**Am I your only shorty? ****(1)**

When the song finishes, Austin and Ally look at each other and notice how close they are right now. They are about to say something but then they hear clapping.

"Wow, guys that was amazing!" Lacey claps her hands, surprising them both and causing them to jump away from each other. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Your voices perfectly blend together!" Both Austin and Ally blush as they try not to make eye contact.

"I have the perfect scenario for the music video now!" She squeals. "Guys, this will be perfect!"

**What will her idea be? Hmm...**

**yeah I know not the most interesting chapter, but it will get better. Just bear with me this is all that I could do for now.**

**(1) You're My Only Shorty by Demi Lovato (or Arianna Grande) I don't really know who wrote the song, but they both sing it perfectly! And they do sound the same when they sing it. I love them both!**

**Please review! Review! Review! :D (at least 15?)**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**P.S. Also if you guys have any ideas or anything you want to happen in the story, please PM me, Kik me, tweet me or leave a comment! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since I didnt upload this weekend, I decided to upload today! :D Vee, here you go. I hope you're happy that I uploaded, considering that you review everyday, and I thank you for that. :D plus I didn't have a lot of homework today. Oh heads up, for those Auslly fans anxiously waiting for Auslly to happen, don't worry. It will happen. Soon. Eventually. (;**

**SOOOO! Who's ready for the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Austin & Ally, or any songs that I use.**

**Austin: What do you mean 'sadly'?**

**Me: You know what I mean... if I owned A&A, things would be a WHOLE lot different.**

**Chapter 9-**

"I have the perfect idea!" Lacey exclaims. Austin and Ally look at her waiting for her to continue and tell them what it is. Lacey sees them and smirks. "Like, I'm really gonna tell you now. I want it all to be a surprise to that when the time comes, you both will be fresh and emotional. Plus you won't be able to back out of it." She gives a sly smile and turns on her heels and exits the room.

"That was..." Austin says.

"Strange." Ally finishes for him. He nods in agreement. There was a moment of silence between them and then Austin clears his throat.

"Ally, that was a really great song." He compliments.

"Thanks." She lets out a small smile. "It sure sounded better when you sang the part."

"Thanks." He says. "Look, I really don't want this whole awkward thing between us."

"Me neither." Ally adds. "Can we just forget about the whole thing?"

"Everything?" He really didn't want to forget EVERYTHING that happened to them. He wants the remember and charish the times they were actually happy and together.

"If you want to forget everything." She shrugs.

"Sure." He says. "But not everything." That last part he says to himself hoping Ally doesnt hear, which she doesn't.

"How do these music video things work?" She asks.

"They're really fun. Just follow what the director, in this case, Lacey's directions and then the editing team does the rest."

"Oh okay, thanks." Ally gets up, holding her book in her hand.

"Ally, wait!" Austin stumbles to get up, making her roll her eyes and giggle. "You look really pretty today." He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Her mouth drops and she feels butterflies in her stomach.

"So I uh, gotta go..." Ally quickly spins around and head out the door. She speed walks directly to her dressing room in the building. Taking a look at what she's wearing, which wasn't much. Her outfit was just a simple skirt and a crop top with her ankle boots. Her hair tied up in a ponytail. _Why did Austin say that I looked pretty? I look like crap today, I didn't even try to look good. Does he really still love me? _

Suddenly the door opens and Trish walks in.

"Hey, Ally, how'd it go?" She asks. Ally shrugs.

"It was okay." She replies.

"Why are you all red?" Trish asks again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your face. It's bright red." Trish points out. Ally gasps and runs back to her mirror. She was indeed bright red. Then she hears Trish gasp. "Does this have anything to do with...Austin?" She smiles slyly and nudges Ally.

"Whaat?" Her voice is high pitched. "Psh, Austin? What? No." Trish gives her a look of disbelief. "So what? That doesn't mean anything."

"Suure," Trish rolls her eyes. "Whatever keeps you breathing Ally. But just so you know, you can't keep running from your feelings and the truth for long."

**The next day; on set...**

Ally walks onto the set of the video and there were people running everywhere, trying to complete the orders of Lacey. She has never seen her this busy since the day she got to California. Ally makes her way to her, in sweats and her hair tied up in a bun. Lacey turns around when she hears her coming.

"Ally he- you look awful." She says. Ally raises an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks?" She answers unsurely.

"Nevermind that, I need you to go to your trailer and get ready. Alex is there to help you with your wardrobe." Lacey gestures to a small trailer at least 200 feet away from where they were standing. Ally nods and walks into it. She finds Trish already in there, chatting with Alex, Ally's hair, make-up and wardrobe person.

"Ally, good you're here!" Alex smiles. She leads Ally to her clothes rack and hands her her first outfit for the video. "Since we're filming at the beach, I figured you'd want to be in shorts and not those," She pauses and looks at Ally's sweats. "Well, what you're wearing right now." She lets Ally change in the bathroom, but there wasn't much room. When Ally comes out, Alex and Trish squeals. "It's perfect!"

What Ally is wearing is a sleeveless tie-off crop top, which exposed a tiny bit of her stomach, jean shorts that were a little higher above her mid thigh, and her classic ankle boots. "I thought we were walking on the beach. You know with sand." Ally recalls.

"Yeah, but for the first filming part, you are going to be on the boardwalk with Trish and an extra. Then you'll run into Austin, who is your love interest-" Alex starts to explain, but Ally cuts her off.

"Whoa, whoa. Austin's my love interest?" Ally asks and Alex nods.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Ally shakes her head 'no'.

"Well, anyways, you two will like ditch Trish, Dez and the extra, and start hanging out-you know what, I'm not supposed to tell you." Alex realizes. Ally groans.

"What?! Lacey doesn't want me to know at all?" Alex shrugs as she leads Ally to the make up chair. She does her hair, while Trish works on Ally's make up.

Once she was done, they head down to where they were supposed to go.

"Ally, you look much better. You look ready for this." Lacey claps her hands. Ally smiles.

"So where do we go?" She asks. Lacey tells them to go by a store on the boardwalk. There they meet the extra.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy." Ally shakes the girl's hand and Trish does the same.

"Ally."

"Trish." Trish says. Cassidy nods her head and smiles.

"Okay guys! This is what you do," Lacey yells in a megaphone. "You girls act like you're having a fun time, like a girls night, and then Austin and his friends come and he catches your attention Ally, and you two start hanging out and leave the group and then we just focus on you guys. Got it?" They all nod. "Now remember, this isn't the whole video, there's still editing and much more locations and filming."

The camera guy puts the camera closer to the girls to get a better angle.

"And...ACTION!" The music starts and Ally and her friends start walking around the board walk. All while the music is going, Ally sings or lip-sings the words.

_**Last night was crazy, and today it's setting in. **_

_**Did you really mean it and could you say it again**_

_**Ohh Ohhh**_

_**Even if you just say it over the phone**_

_**(Come on ring ring ring ring)**_

_**Love makes you crazy, restless dumb and paranoid. **_When Ally looks up, she sees Austin, Dez and Dustin goofing around and walking towards them. For a second, Ally's heart skips a beat when she sees them. So she tries to go along with the scene still. They eventually get to them and Austin gets nudged into Ally making her stumble.

Luckily, Austin grabs onto her wrist just in time to catch her and balances her. They stare into each others eyes and smile. They shoot more scenes on the board walk before moving on to the actual beach.

"So, having fun so far?" Austin asks her, while on their break. Ally nods.

"Yeah! Definitely." Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a small flash. But she pushes the thought away thinking that it must have just been a fan taking a picture. Lacey motions for them to start filming again.

Lacey tells them to start walking on the beach, really close, and pretend like their flirting. The music in the backround tells them what part of the song they're at right now. You can hear Austin and Ally's voice going;

**Am I your only**

**Am I your only**

Yeah

_**Tell me, Am I your only shorty?**_

Yes yes you are

_**Wanna hear you say yeah**_

"Now, KISS!" Lacey commands. The two snap their heads so that they are now facing Lacey.

"What?!" They both exclaim at the same time.

"Kiss!" Lacey repeats. First, Austin looks at Ally, and could tell she wasn't so sure about this, so he leans down and kisses her cheek. "LAME! I meant kiss her on the LIPS!"

This time, Austin's cheeks when red. Austin and Ally make eye contact and by instinct they lean in until there isn't a gap between them. Austin gets caught up and wraps his arms around Ally's waist. Ally herself melts into his lips and places hers around his neck.

"Perfect!" Lacey squeals, causing them both to jump back. "Okay, now lets clean up and move to the next location." Everyone does what she says, but the two on the beach just stay put.

"Wow." Ally sighs, not looking at him.

"That was..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I-it was just acting right?" Ally asks him. He nods unsurely.

"Y-yeah. Acting." His voice was hinting disappointment. The next shot was really short. Ally was just being filmed around a house, singing the words and finally at the end, Lacey had Austin ring the doorbell and Ally answer it, indicating that she was his 'only shorty'.

"Cut! That's a wrap everyone!" Everyone claps and whistles. "Now, it will take about a week for the video to be fully edited and uploaded online. So cross our fingers that it comes out perfectly!"

"Oh my god. You kissed Austin!" Trish squeals.

"I-it was just acting." Ally assures her. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"It didn't seem like acting to me." Trish insists.

"It was! And besides, he looks like he's totally head over heels for Cassidy." The girls look over to Austin who was laughing with Cassidy.

"They're laughing about a joke Cassidy told me earlier. Trust me. She told me that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. Only Dustin." Trish blurts out.

"DUSTIN?!" Ally's jaw drops. Just then, at the sound of his name, he shows up.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"O-oh, uh, hey!" Ally says uneasily. "Look, about the kiss,-"

"It's cool. I actually came to talk to you about it. Throughout the day, I realized that you are a really great girl, Ally. You're beautiful, smart, talented, but you've already got your heart taken by someone else. Austin. He really is your only shorty." They all laugh and Ally leans up and hugs Dustin.

"Thanks, Dustin."

**At Ally's appartment...**

"Ally come quick!" Trish hollers from the living room.

"What?" Ally asks, with a bowl in her hand. Trish gestures to the T.V. screen. It was that journalist from before.

"Is Hollywood's new 'it' girl, Allyson, already taken? Recent pictures from earlier today show her smooching with the one and only, Austin Moon. The two were spotted holding hands and walking very close to each other. Will she be Austin's latest romance after his recent fling in Miami? Oh! And not to mention the fact that Allyson, looks very, and I mean extremely familiar. I'm Nicole Parker and that was your latest Celeb news."

"Dammit." Ally curses under her breath.

**Cliffy! I just love writing what the reporter says. It's so fun! anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! What did you guys think of Lacey plan? I thought it was absolutely brilLIAM! She made them kiss. She is one smart cookie.**

**Just to let you know, I don't know exactly when I am able to upload. It just depends on how much homework I get for the day. But usually, I will upload once or twice a week. Mostly garenteed on weekends, unless I am really busy. **

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**Please Review Review Review! (20 or more, I PROMISE to upload on Wednesday or Thursday. But that's only if I recieve 20 reviews)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Sorry for the long wait guys! After some serious begging and reviewing from none other than Vee, thank you for that BTW, I got 20, possibly more reviews! And thank you to everyone that did! You guys are the best! **

**Oh and Vee, it's a different Cassidy. I picture this one a little like Taylor Swift, but a little shorter.**

**Here's the long awaited chapter!-**

_**Last time...**_

**At Ally's appartment...**

"Ally come quick!" Trish hollers from the living room.

"What?" Ally asks, with a bowl in her hand. Trish gestures to the T.V. screen. It was that journalist from before.

"Is Hollywood's new 'it' girl, Allyson, already taken? Recent pictures from earlier today show her smooching with the one and only, Austin Moon. The two were spotted holding hands and walking very close to each other. Will she be Austin's latest romance after his recent fling in Miami? Oh! And not to mention the fact that Allyson, looks very, and I mean extremely familiar. I'm Nicole Parker and that was your latest Celeb news."

"Dammit." Ally curses under her breath. "Not this chick again!"

"Wasn't she the exact same reporter back in Miami?" Trish asks. Ally nods. "Man, it's like she is just stalking you everywhere!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ally sits down on the couch. "What am I gonna do again? I don't want what happened last time to happen again!"

"Then just try to not be seen with Austin anymore. Or well not as much at least." She suggests.

Ally shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." She gets up again. "But what am I going to do about Austin?"

Just then the doorbell rings.

"Woah. Deja vu." Trish comments. They both walk over to the door and cautiously open the door. Luckily this time, it was just Dez. "Oh, hey Dez!"

"Did you see the news?" Asks the red-head. The two girls nod.

"Has Austin seen it?" Ally questions. And to her relief, he shook his head 'no'.

"No, he had to stay a little while longer at the studio. Lacey wanted him to do something for her." He replies. They talk for a little while longer when Ally asks a strange question.

"W-what was Austin talking to Cassidy about?"

"Oh, he just told her that he really missed her. That it's been so long since they've seen each other, that they should hang out again and stuff like that." He explains. Ally's heart sank. _I knew it. _She slowly nods and walks to her room.

"He did what?!" Trish exclaims when Ally closes the door.

"What's the big deal?" Dez asks, confused. Trish slaps him in the arm.

"The big deal is that you told Ally to listen to the recording of Austin saying that he still loves her but now, you just said that he told Cassidy that he missed her and wanted to go out with her!" She says in a 'duh' tone.

"It really isn't a big deal!" Dez assures her. Trish crosses her arms.

"Why is that?"

"Because Cassidy is his cousin that lives in Seatle. They only see each other every two years." Dez tells her.

**With Austin (earlier that day)-**

"Austin!" He turns around to the sound of his name to find a familiar face. A medium heighted girl with wavy blonde hair running towards him.

"Cassidy!" He lifts her up in a hug when she gets to him. "It's been like forever!"

"2 years Austin." She laughs. "So how's Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike doing?"

"You know, same old same old. Still running the mattress store." He shrugs.

Cassidy laughs. "Moon's Mattress Kingdom? They still own that store?"

Austin nods. He holds up his hand and starts waving it. "Moon's Mattress Kingdom, there's no hassle in out castle," he pretends to kiss his hand. "Mwah, a ha ha ha ha." After finishing the motto in his best British accent, he bows and they start laughing.

"Glad nothing's changed." She laughs.

"So, what's been new with you?"

"Nothing much. Been writing some songs, the usual." They smile and nod. "Well it was great to see you Austin. I better go. Tell your mom and dad that I say hi and can't wait to see them next summer."

She turns and starts walking away. "See you later cousin!" Austin waves bye to her and turns. He sees Ally hug Dustin and smile. He sighs and walks back to his trailor. When he gets there, he sits down on his chair.

He hears a knock on the door. "Come in." He sees his best friend walk in.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Dez asks. Austin sighs.

"I don't know, man. At first, I was glad that Ally was here and I was exstatic that I was going to be her love interest in her music video, but now I just don't know anymore." Austin confesses.

"Austin, I'm a 100% sure that she still loves you. Believe me. I talked with her a few days ago."

"How do you know?" He asks. Dez takes out his phone. "Your phone?"

"Just listen to the first recording, okay?" Dez sits on the couch on the other side of the room.

At first, Austin isn't sure about this, but he finally presses the play button. The first voice he hears is Ally's.

_"Oh, Dez, it's just you." Ally sighed of relief. _

_"Just me? Okay I see how it is..." He pretended to act hurt. _

_"That's not what I meant. I thought it'd be Austin or Dustin." She said the last part, quietly._

_"Look I know you're going through a tough time, but you'll figure this out. Trust me." He insisted. Ally sighed._

_"I know. I just wish it wasn't this confusing."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked. _

_"First, Austin's all cocky about himself. Then, I thought he was actually different and I'm all happy. Suddenly out of the blue, he leaves. I was broken, you know that. Now that I'm here, living my dreams with you guys, he comes back." She cried out. _

Austin looks away but keeps listening.

_"Ally it's okay." He assured. "Just one little question."_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Do you still love Austin?" There was a moment of silence._

_"I-I," She sighed. "I don't know, Dez. A part of me says that he's just an ass that played with my feelings and that I should never talk to him again. And another, the part that says that I still do, is just so confused on whether it's right or wrong."_

_"Okay, I get it. But just so you know, he still loves you." Dez assured her._

_"I highly doubt that. If he loves me, he would have told me!" She yelled._

_"He probably would've if you'd just let him explain." Dez remarked. _

_"Why are you giving me your phone?" Ally asked._

_"I want you to listen to something on there. Go to recordings and listen to the second one." There was another silence. "Have you ever thought about the fact that Dustin and Austin are insanely similar? Their names? Hobbies? Style? Just wondering..." He said._

Just then, Austin hears the conversation he had with Trish and Dez before he went on Ally's date.

_"So, she left her old life behind, the life and girl that I fell in love with is gone?" Austin asked._

_"Do you still love her? Even if she's totally different and with someone else?" Dez questioned. _

_"Of course! I'll love Ally no matter what, or how she looks, or how she acts, she will always have my heart." Austin confessed._

_"I know she still loves you too, Austin." Dez telled him._

_"It doesn't seem like it." He replied._

_"Think about it, Austin. Most of her songs are about YOU! Not me, not Trish, not Dustin, not Lacey, not her Dad or mom, YOU and only you." Dez remarked._

_"Plus, have you noticed that she's dating Dustin-"_

_"I know that she is!" He retorted._

_"Just let me finish!" Trish declared. "And have you noticed that Dustin and just like you?"_

_Austin stays silent._

_"He loves music, he's an only child, he can practically play any instument, he dresses like you." Austin scoffed._

_"I do not dress like him!" That's when Trish scoffed._

_"Uh, yeah you do." Austin gestured for her to continue. "They way you both look at Ally, for god's sake, Austin! You guys look alike! He has shaggy, surfer blonde hair, the same hazel colored eyes! Hell, you two have similar names! AUSTIN...DUSTIN! Did you ever think about that? Have you ever considered that she likes Dustin because he reminds her of YOU?!"_

_"Of course I'm right!" Trish said. "Now, go to her!"_

_"But, she's on a date! If I ruin it, she'll hate me even more!" He reminded her. She ignored him._

_"Trust me! Let her listen to what you have to say, and if she doesn't listen and keeps yelling at you, just kiss her."_

_"Kiss her?" His voice repeated._

_"Just go. She's at the Machedem Plaza."_

_There was a moment of silence after a door closes. After that, there was a bit of rustling. _

_"Did you get it?" She asked._

_"Yeah. I knew he still loved her." Dez declared._

Then, there was a click. Ally must have put the phone on the table.

_"Why is this so confusing?" Ally cried. _She must have not known that it was recording. _She sighed. "Austin, I do love you but I just don't know if I want to anymore. But whether I like it or not, you're still the one that I love."_

"See. I told you." Dez says after the recording stops. "She loves you. She even said so."

"I-I..." Austin stutters.

"Dude, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow?" Austin nods.

**The next day...**

Ally walks through the halls towards the studio office. Behind her, she hears the elevator ding. She turns around and sees Austin. Her breath skips and she quickly tries to leave without him noticing. But it's too late.

"Ally!" He shouts. She freezes and slowly turns around.

"H-hey Austin..."

"I've been looking for you!" He jogs to her.

"You have?" She asks. He nods his head.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Well you found me." Ally laughs a little.

"I've been wanting to talk to you." Austin confesses.

"A-about what?"

"About yesterday. What happened during filming. During the...kiss." He tells her. She swallows and shifts a little.

"What about it?" Ally asks, not looking in his eyes.

"Ally, we have to talk about it sooner or later." He insists.

"How about later-"

"No. We have to talk about it now." She sighs and nods meaning he can continue. "Ally, I know I made a big mistake just leaving like that. It's just that I couldn't bring myself to tell you. It hurt too much just even thinking about leaving you. I tried tell you at the beach, but-" His voice drifts off.

"But what?" Ally is now looking up at him, but he isnt looking at her.

"But...I don't know. But everyday, I thought about you. It hurt me so much being away from you knowing that you'd be completely pissed at me for leaving." He turns and looks down at her, but she turns away. "I begged Lacey to fly me back, but she said in a few weeks. By the time I got there, your dad said that you left."

"Wait, you came back?" Ally whips her head up.

"Yeah, I did." He smiles and shakes his head. She lets out a small smile. "And how coincidental is it that we are both here? Out of all the recording studios in L.A., we're both here."

"Yeah, I thought that was kind of weird." Ally admits. Austin smiles and leans in. Ally starts to lean in too. When their lips touched, Austin places his hands at Ally's waist and she wraps her arms around his neck, slightly pulling him closer. After a few seconds, Ally pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I-I can't." She cries and runs to the room.

**Oh! What an ending! So I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Please Review! Also I need a little help with writing a new story I'm not sure if I should make this one or do a different one. Here's a little passage from it.**

_"Ally come on! It's been an hour already." Trish whined from behind me. "Let's face it. He isn't coming."_

_"No. Let's wait for a little while longer. He's coming." I assured her. "I know he is. He has to." I whisper to myself. Unfortunately, he never showed up. Trish and Dez left an hour ago, but I stayed for a little while longer. It wasn't at least 20 minutes when I see someone running up to the building. Since I was sitting on the bench, I got up and started walking towards the person._

_"Glad to see you finally made it." I said. The figure turns around and when he sees my expression, he follows it. _

_"Ally, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. I sighed._

_"Austin, where were you?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, wait. You were with Ashley weren't you?" He still doesn't answer._

_"Austin, do you know how important to me this was? I wanted all of us to be here." I told him._

_"Ally, I know. I'm really sorry-" I cut him off._

_"'I'm sorry?' That's all you've got? That's all you've been saying Austin! How many times have you used that? How many times have you ditched us to go out with Ashley?" I question him._

_"Well,-"_

_"We haven't hung out in 2 weeks. We don't even see you for more than a minute, Austin." I honestly told him._

_"What can you expect Ally?" He threw his arms in the air. "I'm famous now!"_

_"Yeah. And that's the problem!" I yelled. "When's the last time have you made time for your friends?"_

_"All the time!" He answered._

_"I meant your real friends." I reminded him. "The friends that have been with you since the beginning of your career. The friends that have supported you no matter what, not the ones that just pretend to like you because you're famous. Like that pathetic excuse of a girlfriend you have, Ashley."_

_"She is not using me! Why are you doing this, Ally? Maybe it's you that's using me!" _

_"Is that what she tell you? What happened to you Austin? You're a completely different person now. What happened to the Austin that I met?" I asked him, moving closer._

_"He's gone." He insisted. "That Austin was a nobody! And nobody loved me when I was a nobody!"_

_"I DID!" I blurted out. By now I was fighting back tears. Austin's mouth dropped and I sighed. "You know, before all of this, the money, the fame, and the lies," I pointed to myself. "To me, you were a somebody Austin. You were my best friend. You were my best friend that loved to sing for fun, eat pancakes until his stomach was about to burst, the best friend that was carefree and fun loving. The one that would stay up all night with me writing a song for a gig. The best friend that stole my song, but ended up trying to cure my stage fright in disaster. I loved you before all of this, Austin. Now, you're a completely different person. I don't even know you any more. You're nothing but a jerk who practically lost his best friends in less than a week."_

_"Ally,-" Austin started but I backed up, hot tears running down my cheeks. _

_"Don't." I turned away and started walking to my car. But I stopped. "Do you know when Dez's birthday is?"_

_"Yeah, July 23rd." He replied._

_"Well, what's the date today?" I asked him, without turning around._

_"July 2...24th." Austin realized._

_"Yeah. His birthday was yesterday. Yesterday, Austin. Your best friend since 3rd grade's birthday was yesterday. And you completely forgot about it." I gave him one more look. "I fell in love with my best friend that loved pancakes, performing, just being himself, but most importantly my best friend that would never do this to his friends." I started walking again. Before going too far, I looked over my shoulder. "Tell me when you find him."_

**So should I make it? It was just something I came up with while I was watching Shark Tale. So yeah, it's based on a scene from there. Tell me if you like it and I'll make that my new story.**

**Please review! Review! Review!**

**Thank you guys! Also I got a new twitter just for my stories! Follow me for update notices and other stuff about the stories! XForeverDisneyX is the name! Put a # and a story after it and I'll follow you!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys! Homecoming week is usually a pretty busy week at my school. And once again, I have to thank Vee for reviewing, everyday I might add, and everyone else too. **

**Thank you to everyone that helped me out with the new story I'm going to write. I'm not completely sure what to call it, so at the end of the chapter, can you vote what title seems good? Thanks I really appriciate it. Just a little heads up, my birthday (And Austin&Ally Season2 starts) is this weekend, and I'm going out of state, by I will try my hardest to get to a computer and upload a chapter, if I can't I'm going to upload 3 times. I PROMISE YOU THAT!**

**Here's the chapter...**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

"But what?" Ally is now looking up at him, but he isnt looking at her.

"But...I don't know. But everyday, I thought about you. It hurt me so much being away from you knowing that you'd be completely pissed at me for leaving." He turns and looks down at her, but she turns away. "I begged Lacey to fly me back, but she said in a few weeks. By the time I got there, your dad said that you left."

"Wait, you came back?" Ally whips her head up.

"Yeah, I did." She lets out a small smile. "And how coincidental is it that we are both here? Out of all the recording studios in L.A., we're both here."

"Yeah, I thought that was kind of weird." Ally admits. Austin smiles and leans in. Ally starts to lean in too. When their lips touched, Austin places his hands at Ally's waist and she wraps her arms around his neck, slightly pulling him closer. After a few seconds, Ally pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I-I can't." She cries and runs to the room.

Austin runs after her, but couldn't quite make it as she slams the door. "Ally!"

There wasn't a response, and so he started knocking. "C'mon, Ally. Please talk to me. What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

He hears her sigh and she unlocks the door. Ally peaks out from the sliver of the gap when she opened the door. "No...well, kinda. I-I don't know."

"Why?" He asks. She fully opens the door.

"Have you seen the news lately?" He shakes his head. Ally looks down. "Well, it was that reporter again. She's making up another story since they got pictures of us at the beach and saying that we might be dating," She starts explaining. "And saying that I'm 'your next story'" she makes air quotes. "Like she said last time and I think she recognises me."

"Is that all?" Austin waits for her to say something. "That's why you don't want to be together? You're afraid that she'll attack us again with her fake stories? Ally, you know that I'd never let anyone come between us. " Ally shifts a little.

"Well, there's something else..."

"What is it?" Ally sighs.

"IsawyouandCassidyatthebeacha ndIjustthoughtthat..." She mumles out in one breath. Austin chuckles a little.

"What?" He smiles.

"I saw you and Cassidy at the beach and I just thought that," She repeats. "You and her were-" She gets inturrupted by Austin laughing again. "What?"

"Ally, Cassidy is my cousin." Austin confesses.

"Say what?" Ally asks, completely shocked and feeling embarassed. "She's...your cousin?" Austin nods. "Why didn't you tell me that before!" Ally whines.

"I figured that I wouldn't have mattered. Because," He steps closer to her, taking her hand and intertwining it with hers. "There's only one girl for me. And she's my only shorty."

"Really?" Ally looks up and smiles when Austin nods. "And really? You used the song?" They both laugh and Ally rests her head on Austin's chest. Just then, Austin lifts Ally chin.

"Can I kiss you now?" He gazes into her eyes.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Austin's eyes turn sad and his mouth forms a frown. Ally smirks and wraps her arms around his neck. "C'mere, you hopeless boy." They smile at each other as they lean in together and seal their conversation with a kiss. Ally lets out a sigh as she melts into Austin's lips and he places his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. In both of their minds, fireworks explode and the world seems to stop spinning and times freezes, making them feel like they are the only two people in the world right now.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Austin says when they both pull away. Ally smiles up at him.

"I think I've got the idea."

**The next day...**

"Well well well, it's about damn time!" Trish squeals when Austin and Ally walk into the studio, hand-in-hand. Ally smiles and leans her head on Austin's arm.

"Trish, watch your language." Lacey says. Trish rolls her eyes.

"Lacey, I know you're thinking it too." They all laugh and Lacey clears her throat.

"Anyways, I've called you all here to tell you that they've finished a preview for the music video!" Lacey exclaims. Everyone in the room starts talking and smiling.

"Really?" Ally asks, now she's hugging Austin. "Wow, they work fast!"

"Can we see it?" Dez asks. Lacey nods and plays the video.

The beginning starts out with Ally, Trish and Cassidy walking on the boardwalk, occasionally stopping at one of the side stores. Then the music starts when Austin, Dustin and Dez show up goofing off. It show's Ally looking over and seeing Austin who was staring at her, she blushes and looks away.

_**Last night was crazy, and today it's setting in**_

_**Did you really mean it and could you say it again**_

_**Ohh Ohhh**_

_**Even if you just say it over the phone**_

_**(Come on ring ring ring ring)**_

Then it shows Ally again but in a different outfit and she is by herself with a plain red backround. She is singing the song this time.

_**Love makes you crazy, restless dumb and paranoid**_

_**But I'll take a chance on us and hope you dont destroy my heart**_

_**Just give me one guarantee**_

_**I'm the only girl you see, whatcha say boy**_

The scene goes back to the one before, with Dustin and Dez, pushing Austin towards Ally and causing him to bump into her. You can tell that Austin is apologizing to her and she just laughs and says it's fine.

You're my only shorty

You're my only shorty

I'm telling you the truth,

Girl it's only you.

You're my only, you're my only

you're my only one and only

Austin and Ally are both in front of the plain backround, but Austin has a yellow backround. They are both singing this time.

You're my only shorty _**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only shorty._** (Am I your only shorty?)**_

I'm telling you the truth

girl it's only you _**(oh oh!)**_

You're my only

You're my only

You're my only

You're my only

You're my only shorty

The video changes and now it's only Austin and Ally walking on the beach, flirting and laughing.

_**Every day and night you're got an open invitation**_

_**As long as I'm your one and only destination**_

_**Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy (yeah)**_

Austin comes in the video all by himself with his yellow backround.

You're in demand, but baby baby so am I

But if you're weak and try to sneak I'll have to 

Ally all of a sudden appears on the screen, and they all laugh.

**Tell you bye bye**

**I'mma put you on the spot.**

_**Am I your only girl or not?**_

Ally looked up at Austin and crossed her arms.

Whatcha say girl

You're my only shorty

You're my only shorty _**(Am I your only)**_

I'm telling you the truth,

**Girl it's only you**.

You're my only, you're my only

you're my only one and only _**(Am I your only)**_

You're my only shorty _**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only shorty._** (Am I your only shorty?)**_

I'm telling you the truth_**(oh)**_

girl it's only you _**(oh!)**_

**You're my only**

**You're my only **_**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

**You're my only**

**You're my only**

**You're my only shorty**

_**Please baby give me**_

_**all your attention**_

_**don't let my heart go seeking no other direction**_

_**I gotta be the only on for your affection.**_

Oh yeah baby girl did I mention

You're my only shorty **(****Am I your only shorty?)**

You're my only shorty

**Baby come clean**

I'm telling you the truth. _**(Oh!)**_

Girl it's only you _**(whoa)**_

You're my only

You're my only _**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty_**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

You're my only shorty_**(Am I your only shorty?)**_

I'm telling you the truth,Girl it's only you

You're my only 

you're my only

You're my only shorty 

The music slows down and the scene is Ally in a house and she seemed to hear the doorbell, she got up to get it. When she opened it, Austin was at the door and they both smiled.

**Am I your only**

**Am I your only**

Yeah

_**Tell me, Am I your only shorty?**_

Yes yes you are

_**Wanna hear you say yeah**_

And finally, the last scenery comes up. It was the beach and it showed Austin leaning down and kissing Ally.

Yes you are

**Am I your only shorty? ****(1)**

The music begins to die down and Austin and Ally's silhouettes walked down the beach away from the camera.

"That was beautiful!" Ally says. Austin puts his arm around her shoulders and smiles.

"Not like you." Ally nudges him.

"Wow, cheesey much?" She giggles. Ally checks the time. "Wanna grab some lunch?" She asks Austin.

"Sure, there's this great burger place down the street, we can walk." The two said bye to Trish, Dez and Lacey as they head for the door. They walk out of the main lobby and was instantly attacked by the papparazzi. They managed to stay quiet and dodge the questions they were asked.

"Austin, is she your new girl?"

"What about that Ally girl in Miami?"

"How come Allyson looks so familiar?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Guys, can you leave us alone?" Ally asks them, as politely as she can, but her voice hinted some annoyance. Austin takes her hand and they walk away from the pack of gossip eating vultures.

"I hate them so much." Austin mumbles. Ally scoffs.

"Tell me about it." They both order a cheeseburger and fries. Austin and Ally decided to share a large chocolate milkshake. When they are finished, they leave a tip and head out the door. Once again, they are bombarded by camera flashes. Ally sighs in annoyance and Austin tightly holds her hand.

"Austin! Just tell us, are you two dating?"

"Allyson, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Austin, have you already forgotten about the girl in Miami?"

"Do you think Allyson is better than that girl?"

"Look!" Austin shouts, clearly pissed off. "I haven't forgotten about Ally okay? In fact, she's standing right here!" Ally lets out a small quick wave and points to herself.

"But she looks completely different!" One of the photographers says. Austin whips his head in his direction.

"And do you think I care if she does? I love Ally for who she is, not for what she looks like! So if you'll just excuse us, we want to get back to the rest of our lives." Austin practically spat in the guy's camera and shoves him out of the way, with Ally following him.

As they walk back to their building, they are still being followed, but they only take pictures. Ally leans up and kisses Austin's cheek. He turns to her and smiles.

"What was that for?" Ally shrugs.

"For what you said back there." Austin smiles bigger and he leans down and pecks her on the lips.

"Well, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

**The Next day...**

"Austin! Ally! C'mere!" Dez hollers out from the living room. **(Ally and Trish spent the night at Dez and Austin's appartment, just in case you were wondering) **They did as they were told and were surprised to see Trish holding up a magazine with Austin and Ally on the cover.

"What the-" Austin begins to say, but Ally gives him a 'don't you dare finish that sentence with that word' look. "f-fruit...cake."

"Fruit cake?" Dez asks. Austin shrugs. Ally takes the magazine from Trish. The heading is titled, _**"Austin & Ally: Reunited"**_

Ally flips to the page with the article. After continuous searching, she finds it and begins to read it, _**"After crazy rumors about Austin Moon's new sudden romance in Miami, we were all shocked when we spotted him with another girl a few days ago just a month after he left Miami. We thought that he's moved on too fast and left poor Ally Dawson brokenhearted," **_Ally smirks. "He did."

"Hey!" Austin complains. Ally laughs and touches his cheek. Trish snatches the magazine from her and continues from where Ally left off.

_**"Just recently, Austin Moon was seen doing a music video for Hollywood's new 'It' girl, Allyson. And the two hit it off quickly. It seemed like they had an instant connection. Witnesses said they shared sweet moments at the beach and even shared a smooch or two. Was Austin Moon falling for another girl already? But little did we know, that he had already fallen for her before. In Miami. That's right, Allyson turns out to be the one and only Ally Dawson. The same Ally Dawson that stole his heart just a month ago. The two were seen yesterday on what it seemed like to be a date. That was when the two confessed that it was her all along. Austin and Ally seemed to be completely in love and enjoyed that they were reunited. As they were walking home, sources say that they got very lovey-dovey and shared sweet kisses. No one in Hollywood has seen their local bad boy this happy since the day he met her. Could she be the one for Austin?"**_

"Wow, for once, I like this article." Ally laughs.

"Yeah, me too. They actually got one thing right." Ally looks at him.

"And what's that?" She asks him.

"I haven't been this happy since the day I met you." He replies before kissing her.

* * *

**Ta-da! How was that? I feel like I kind of rambled in this chapter...But hey! Auslly's together! YAY!**

**Please Please Please! Review Review Review!**

**Follow me on Twitter for update notices! XForeverDisneyX**

**(1) Do not own the song, but I love it! It's called You're My Only Shorty .It belongs to Demi Lovato.**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**P.S. Which title do you think is best for my new story? They're all pretty similar. I kinda don't want it to be too long. tell me which one you like! I kinda need a title before I can upload the story.**

**1. Don't Let Fame Change You**

**2. Fame Leads to Change**

**3. Promise**

**4. Fame Will Change You**

**5. Please Don't Change**

**PM me or Review which one you think is the best! May the odds be in the title that you chose! (;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I am so so so so sorry for not uploading. Let's just say taht high school makes you very busy. And I couldn't get to a computer last weekend, so I was very pissed about that. Anyways, since there was a close tie for the new story title, I just combined it and came up with two final ones. Promise Not to Change, or Fame Will Break Your Promises. Tell me which one is the best. Thanks guys! **

**Enough about that here's the chapter! I apologize if it's a little boring. This is my longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories! YAY!**

**With Austin and Ally-**

"So, what do you want to do?" Austin asks Ally, as he slings his arm around her shoulder. She smiles and hugs him back.

"I dunno. Wanna go for a walk?" She suggests.

"But what about the paparazzi? You know we'll get ambushed right?" Austin reminds her. Ally shrugs.

"Yeah, I know but I have you now, and you're the only one I pay attention to. Let them have their fun. Why should we have to get annoyed and keep us from enjoying our time?" Ally leans up and pecks Austin on the lips. The kiss lingers on for a little while and they both pull away smiling.

"Well, shall we go meh lady?" Austin offers his arm and ALly gladly takes it, rolling her eyes.

"Okay okay, no need to get all corny." They walk out of the building and were instantly flooded by flashes and quesitons.

"So are you two dating now?"

"Are you official?"

"What is it like being reunited?"

"Austin, Ally! Give us a little kiss!"

Austin walks in front of Ally trying to get them through the crowd of photographers. Meanwhile, Ally tries to hide behind Austin. Once they reach Austin's car, they gave a huge sigh.

"Well, they were persistent." Ally says, fixing her hair. Austin looks over at her and them bursts out laughing. Ally soon joins in and he starts the car. While he was driving, Austin looks down at Ally's hand and takes it and kisses it. Ally laughs and touches his cheek.

It takes them about 10 minutes to reach the beach. Austin gets out first and jogs over to Ally's side and opened the door.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Ally blushes. He shrugs and takes her hand, entangling it with his.

"But I wanted to." He insisted. She slides on her sunglasses and Austin does the same. The two shift through the sand getting closer and closer to the water. Ally leans her head on his arm, not his shoulder since he was so much taller than her.

"Remember when we first went to the beach?" ALly asks him.

"How could I forget," Austin chuckles. "I tried to teach you how to surf and when you went in the water, you nearly died from drowning!"

Ally laughs. "Yeah I know. But you saved me."

"Yup! All thanks to these babies!" He lifts up his free arm and flashes his muscles.

"What babies? I don't see anything there." She squints her eyes. "Oh! You mean the little curved parts. Okay." Ally giggles. She reaches over to poke them. Then she gulps. "That are really hard. Damn Austin! These are like rocks!"

"Yeah that's right." Austin's mouth curves upwards in the corner. Ally playfully nudges him. He smirks. Suddenly, in one quick movement, he scoops her up like she was the lightest person in the world and whirls her around causing Ally to giggle. That's when they hear a very high pitched squeal.

"Oh my gosh! You're Austin Moon!" Austin gives the girl a weirded out smile and a nervous wave. "A-And you're her! Allyson Dawson!" A teenaged girl cries when she sees them.

"You can call me Ally." Ally smiles at her. She starts fanning herself with her hands and she looked as if she could faint on the spot.

"You guys are so cute together! I've been on Team Auslly since the beginning! Ahh! Once I saw you on CelebNews I just knew you guys had a connection! Do you know how sad I was when I heard you broke up? My mom was about to put me in therapy." The girl confesses. She gives a sigh and unexpectedly screams. "Sorry. Bad habit. My name's Daniella by the way."

"Auslly?" Austin asks. Daniella and Ally look at him and roll their eyes.

"It's your name, Austin, plus Ally's name, duh!" She says. Then she turns to Ally. "He isn't caught up is he?" She asks her. Ally shakes her head.

"No unfortunately I got the slow one." Ally gestures to Austin. He nods his head until it registers in his head.

"Hey!" He pouts and Ally giggles and pecks his cheek.

"Aww! You two are too cute!" Daniella squeals again. "Can I get a picture with you guys?"

"Of course!" Austin and Ally say at the same time. She pulls out a camera from her nack and takes one with them seperately and one with the both of them together.

"Thank you so so so so much!" Then she happily skips away.

"Wow." Austin comments with a raised eyebrow, once she's out from hearing distance.

"I know right?" Ally agrees. Austin wraps his arm around Ally's shoulder again and they begin to walk.

"She was about to go to therapy?" Austin asks. Ally shrugs.

"Yeah, I don't know." She giggles.

**-The Next Day; in the music studio-**

"No Austin!" Ally laughs. She takes his hands from the keys and places hers on where his just were. "I meant, this. For the chorus." She plays a tune on the piano. "So maybe it's true. That I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one.**(1)**"

"That works too." Austin agrees and nods his head. Ally giggles and starts going back to working on lyrics.

"There you two are!" Lacey exclaims when she enters the room. Austin and Ally turn around and see Lacey in a different outfit than what she was wearing earlier. Now she was wearing a casual shirt and jeans.

"Why'd you change?" Austin asks her. She looks at our attire and back at them.

"My daughter had a dance recital and I didn't want to look all businessy." She explains. Ally spun herself around.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Ally says. Lacey nods.

"Yeah, she's in 4th grade." She tells her. "Anyways, I was looking for you two. Since you two are like the hottest new couple in Hollywood, a lot of people have been asking for interviews and stuff. So in about 3 hours, you two have a meeting with the press. And tomorrow you have an interview with Dalancey Richards on her show."

"Dalancey Richards?! I love her! She's so funny!" Ally exclaims. "I can't wait!"

"Good." Lacey smiles. "Now, you two will need to be in the conference room by 2:30, okay?"

They both nod and Lacey walks out of the room.

"I can't believe we're going on Dalancey Richard's show!" Ally squeals. Austin smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Alls, you have to know something." Austin says.

"What is it, Austin?" Ally asks. Austin sighs.

"This is press and paparazzi we're dealing with here. You know already that they can turn something inoccent into something really ugly. They live for gossip and drama. I just want you to know that and tell you that no matter what they say, I will always, always, be right next to you throughout anything. Promise me that whatever they might say, it won't effect us in anyway, because Ally I can't stand seeing you upset and I don't want to lose you again. Once was more than enough." He confesses. Ally tears up a little.

"Austin, I don't want to lose you either. I swear that they can never tear us apart. I promise you that." Ally hugs him and he lays his head on hers.

"Ally," Austin whispers. She looks up, her eyes sparkles and he smiles. "I love you."

At first she's a little taken back, but then she smiles really big. "I love you, too, Austin." Austin cups her face and leans down to gently press his lips onto hers.

**-Later that day-**

"Hey Trish!" Ally calls out when she sees her short Latina best friend.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish gives her a smile. "Are you ready for the press conference?"

"I hope. I don't want anything to go wrong." Ally says, nervously. "The press is very tricky. We've already experienced what we can do."

"Yeah, they're like vultures just waiting for someone to break down." Trish nods. "C'mon, Austin, Dez and Lacey are in the room already."

They walk in and about half of the room was already filled with reporters and photographers. Once Ally stepped foot in the room, cameras flashed and everyone started talking. Luckily, Austin jogs over to her and takes her hand. Ally gives a sigh of relief.

"Alright everyone, since we're all here, are there any questions for Austin and Ally?" Lacey annouces. Immediately, hands fly into the air. Lacey scans the room and she sees a young woman in a baige colored casual shirt. "Um, you. Yes, what is you're quesiton?"

"Thank you," She says and she puts her hands down, along with the rest. "Melanie Sanchez, from StarTV. My question is, how did you two meet?"

Austin and Ally both look at each other and smile.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Ally explains.

"But, let's just say that at first we weren't exactly lovey-dovey. It's was a mutual feeling." Austin says. "Actually, she was dating my best friend when I first met her." Dez smiles.

"So you stole your best friend's girlfriend?" Melanie asks. Austin shakes his head.

"No no, not at all!" He exclaims.

"Dez and I then were both feeling like just friends. So we both agreed to break up. Now, he and my best friend, Trish are together. And I am very happy for both of them." Ally smiles at Dez and Trish on the other side of the stage.

"I see." Melanie nods her head. "Thank you."

"Next question," Lacey says. "You there in the green vest."

"Drew Tylers, LightsNews Channel." He introduces himself. "My question is that why did you to seperate back in Miami and then get back together here?"

Ally shifts a little. Austin could tell she was conforatble so he put his arm around her. "It's not something that we like to bring up. It was hard on the both of us. I had to come back to LA and I left without telling her. Not that I wanted to hurt her, but it hurt me too much to tell her."

"Oh. Okay." Drew sits down.

"You. In the back row." Lacey points to a familiar looking woman in the back row.

"Hello. Nicole Parker, from CelebNews. I trust that you've seen me before," She says. Ally reluctantly nods her head. "Yes, well, I just want to say that it's great to finally meet the two of you. I'm sure everyone is wondering this, but what were your first impressions about each other?"

Ally laughs. "My first impression of Austin? Let's just say that at first I assumed he was the typical type of Hollywood California girl that would do anything to impress a girl. You know, show off a little, maybe act a bit cocky. But once I got to know him...well, I think you can figure out the rest." She smiles at Austin, who tries not to blush. The whole room laughs at this.

"Austin, what about you?" Nicole says. Austin sighs.

"Honestly, I thought I would easily win her over with these guns," He flexes his muscles and Ally rolls her eyes. "But she was a hard one to get. All the while, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I've seen in a long time." Ally blushes. "After a while, I knew that I wanted her to like me for me. Not just because I was Austin Moon. And I now know that she does and I love her to death."

"Awww!" The crowd echoes.

"That's so sweet! Thank you." Nicole says and she sits back down in her chair.

"Okay, last question." Lacey reminds everyone. "How about...you there." A blonde lady stands up and straightens her skirt.

"Yes, thank you. Taylor Barnes. I was just wondering, why her, Austin?" She asks. Austin gives her a confused look.

"Excuse me? I'm not quite following what you mean." He tells her. Austin takes Ally's hand.

"I mean, why did you pick her? Out of all the girls in the world, you pick her." Taylor insists. Ally looks over at Austin.

"Look, I picked Ally-"

"Yeah, I know. But why? You two are complete opposites." She addresses, interrupting Austin. Ally tightens her grip on Austin's hand and looks down.

"So? What does that have to do with-" Austin asks. He was getting really annoyed.

"She isn't right for you. She's just using you for your fame. I've done my research and-"

"Look!" Austin unexpectedly yells. "Does it look like I give a damn if Ally and I are different? Opposites attrack and-"

"No." Ally speaks up. "S-she's right." She chokes out.

"Ally, what are you talking about?" Austin says quietly. Ally stands up.

"Austin, I'm not right for you." She turns to Taylor. "But one things for sure. I am NOT using Austin. I would never do that."

"Ally-" Austin starts.

"Austin, I," Ally sighs. "You know I love you. But I don't fit in with your crowd. Yes, you and I are polar opposites. A-and...I just can't handle this." She pushes her chair backwards. "I-I'm sorry." Ally runs out of the room.

"Ally!" Ally hears Austin holler out. She wipes the tears streaming down her face and she runs over behind a plant and sobs.

"Ally." She jumps and looks up. Austin was standing right in front of her.

"Austin, I'm so sorry. But I couldn't take it." She apologized. "I've taken insults and judgements before and none of them have effected me like that one has. It's just so hard to listen to that you know? People critisize me for many things, but that-" Austin interrupts her by pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Ally, you talk way too much." He chuckles. Ally blushes. "I get it. This was your first press conference. Like I said earlier was true. They try to pry their way into your skin just to agrivate you and make you look like something you're not. And also what else I said was true. That no matter what they say or do, they will never break what we have. I won't let that happen. You know that."

"Yeah I do." Ally nods and wipes her tears. "Austin?"

"Yeah, Alls?"

"I love you so much, you know that?" Ally smiles and so does he.

"Yeah, I do." He leans down again and kisses her once more. This one was full of passion and love. Anyone who saw them, probably knew that nothing can tear them apart, no matter how hard they try. After they both pull away, they walk back into the room.

"I'm really sorry for that everyone." Ally says. People sat back down in their seats.

"B-before everyone leaves, I want to sing a song. It explains how I feel about this girl." He kisses Ally's cheek. Dez hands him his guitar.

_"I played it safe._

_I kept my foot up on the break._

_I never really took a chance at life._

_And didn't live 'til today._

_Oh girl and then I met you._

_Open my eyes to something new._

_You know you set me free like no one else._

_And got me acting a fool uh oooo_

_Don't you know you changed my life._

_Girl, 'cuz now I'm living_

_And it feels so right_

_Yeah._

_You got my heart beat pumping _

_and it's going insane._

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes._

_And that wwhhhyyyy_

_I'm crazy it's true._

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin' _

_and I can't look down._

_You know you short ciruit my brain._

_I can't lie._

_I'm crazy it's true._

_Crazy 4 u_

_Skinny dippin' in the pool._

_Or sneaking out up on the roof._

_You're unpredictable._

_And girl, that's what_

_That's what I love about youuuuuuu_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl, 'cuz now I'm living_

_and it feels so right_

_Yeahhh_

_You got my heart beat pumping _

_and it's going insane._

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes._

_And that wwhhhyyyy_

_I'm crazy it's true._

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin' _

_and I can't look down._

_You know you short ciruit my brain._

_I can't lie._

_I'm crazy it's true._

_Crazy 4 u_

_No I didn't lose my mind _

_When I fell for you (without a parachute)_

_And I'm gonna love you girl_

_Like you never knew a ooohhhh_

_And don't you know you changed my life,_

_Girl, 'Cuz now I'm living_

_And It feels so right_

_YEAH!_

_You got my heartbeat pumping_

_And it's going insane_

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes_

_That's whyyyy_

_I'm crazy it's true._

_Yeah! Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base jump livin' _

_and I can't look down _

_you know you short circuit my brain._

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true._

_Crazy 4 U!_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy 4 U!"_**(2)**

There was a loud applause and Ally leans over and gives Austin a kiss.

"Austin, that was amazing. I can't believe you wrote that for me." Ally smiles.

"Well, it's true. I'm crazy for you and no one can change that." Austin tells her.

**Aww! Isn't Austin so sweet?! Gah! Who's excited for the new episode tomorrow? And who's just glad that we don't have to wait a month? I know I am.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for now uploading. I hope this makes up for it. Oh, this might be the second to last chapter. MIGHT.**

**(1) Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift. I do not own the song.**

**(2) Crazy 4 U by R5. I love love love this song. It gets stuck in my head all day long. I don't own it.**

**So that's it guys. **

**Titles for new story: (only choose one please) 1. ****Fame Will Break Your Promises or 2. Promise Not to Change**

**Thanks! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	13. Chapter 13

**My God I had so many tests this week! I legit had no time to even get to the computer. Oh! My mom finally fixed my computer, so i dont have to use theirs anymore! YAY! I have to say something. I was kinda sad about the last chapter. I didn't get a lot of reviews. I really needed some help with picking the title. :( Oh well, right? :/**

**Thank you for those that did review! I love you guys! xoxo**

**I do not own Austin & Ally-**

**(this is the last chapter, sadly :,( )**

**Chapter 13- **

"Alright! That's all the time we have! Thank you to everyone that came!" Lacey shoos each and everyone of the photographers out of the room.

"Thank you Austin." Ally says to him again, kissing him on the cheek.

"For what?" He asks, smiling at her. She shrugs.

"For everything I guess. For being the sweetest," She pecks him on the lips. "most caring," Another kiss. "handsomest, most awesomest, boyfriend ever."

"Hey! I didn't get any kisses for the last ones!" Austin whines. Ally rolls her eyes and stands on her toes so that her lips can meet his again. This time, it was more than just a peck on the cheek. It was soft and sweet, but still full of love and passion.

"Ew! Gross! Guys, we love you and all, but seriously. Get a room!" Trish and Dez shriek from behind them. They both pull away laughing.

"Austin, Ally. Remember you two have an interview with Dalancey Richards tomorrow, okay?" Lacey quickly reminds them before leaving the room herself. Austin and Ally just nod in understandment.

"Do you guys want to go grab something for dinner tonight?" Ally asks Trish and Dez.

"Sure." Trish smiles.

"I've got nothing planned, why not?" The four of them walk back to Ally and Trish's appartment, which was only about 10 minutes away. Of course, they couldn't do anything without being followed by cameras, but they just ignored them.

"Oh! How about we play a game!" Dez jumps up and down. Ally laughs while Trish gives him a weirded out look.

"What do you have in mind?" Austin hops onto the couch, causing Ally, who was sitting there too, to bounce up, miss the couch and ends up on the floor.

"Umph!" She playfully glares at Austin and slaps his rock hard abs.

"Sorry, babe." He smirks slightly.

"Yeah," Ally nods. "Don't call me babe, okay?" She laughs as Austin shrugs.

"Twister!" Dez exclaims. Ally smiles.

"Twister?" Trish gets up. "You're kidding right? I hate Twister!"

"Eh, I'm fine with playing." Austin winks at Ally. She giggles.

"Ugh, fine." Trish says giving in.

The first game didn't end so well. Trish accused Dez of cheating and just picking random commands, which led to a little arguement, but finally settled down when they both caved in and apologized to each other. The second one, was more to Austin and Ally's liking. It was just the two of them left on the mat. Dez was spinning the spinner and Trish sat cross legged on the couch trying to not laugh about the weird positions they were in.

"Okay, right foot on red." Dez calls out. Ally groans.

"Really? My left foot was just on there!" She struggles to cross her foot across her body. "God, what do I look like? A contortionist?" She and Austin both put their foot on the dot at the same time. "Hey! Move your foot!" Ally laughs. Suddenly her foot slips underneath causing her to kick his as well and they collapse on the floor. Austin on top of Ally.

"Well hey there." Austin smiles slyly. "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Ally raises an eyebrow. "Maybe you can help me remember?"

"My pleasure." He gladly responds, leaning down and presses his lips against hers. The memory floods back into both of their minds. Their first kiss. While they were playing Twister at Dez's house.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Trish squeals. Then they hear a smack.

"Ow!" Dez complains. "What was that for?"

"Why aren't we like that?" Trish questions him.

"I don't know. It's kinda an Austin and Ally thing. We aren't that mushy you know." Dez explains.

**-The Next Day-**

Ally wakes up with a smile on her face when she sees that she fell alseep in Austin's arms. She repositions her head on his chest and he breathes in and wakes up slowly.

"Good morning beautiful." He kisses the top of her head.

"Good morning handsome." She leans up and pecks his cheek.

"That's all I get?" Austin pouts. Ally rolls her eyes and gets up. She notices that Trish also fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms. Ally smirks. "And she says that they aren't mushy."

Later that day, at the studio, Lacey walks into the practice room and greets Austin and Ally.

"How are you two doing today?" She casually asks.

"It's been going okay. We're just waiting for the limo to take us to the studio." Austin explains.

"Oh yeah. It's at 4. Are you guys planning to perform a song?" They both nod.

"What do you think of this?" Ally asks. She plays the introduction as Austin begins to sing.

**(Austin is underline, Ally is Italics, both normal)**

See I can't wake up.

I'm living a nightmare.

That keeps playing over again

Locked in a room.

So hung up on you

And you're cool with just being friends

Left on the sidelines

Stuck at a red light

waiting for my time

And I can't see

Why don't you love me?**(1)**

"That was fantastic guys! I can't wait to hear the rest!" Lacey comments.

**-At the studio-**

"Hi everybody!" Dalancey casually walks on stage, waving her hands at the audience. "Today we've got a very special guest. Or should I say guests. These two have really made the headlines of all of Hollywood, let alone the whole country. Not with just their music, but with their relationship. They were seperated and were forced to be nearly 2,000 miles away from each other. But somehow, something brought them back together. A little suspicious to me don't you think?" The audience laughs. "Give it up for the one and only, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

Austin and Ally walk out from backstage, hand in hand, occationally waving and smiling at the crowd. They take a seat across from Dalancey.

"It's great to have you two here!" Dalancey tells them.

"It's great to be here!" Ally replies. Austin nods.

"I hear that you two have been occupying the latest gossip news lately." She smiles. Ally sighs and Austin laughs.

"It's been quite hectic."

"I bet it has! Especially that press conference yesterday. Austin you got a little upset with one of the press questions." Dalancey announces. Austin smiles shyly.

"Heh, yeah."

"Let's take a look at it." They all turn to look at the screen.

_"Yes, thank you. Taylor Barnes. I was just wondering, why her, Austin?" She asked. Austin gave her a confused look._

_"Excuse me? I'm not quite following what you mean." He told her. Austin took Ally's hand._

_"I mean, why did you pick her? Out of all the girls in the world, you pick her." Taylor insisted. Ally looked over at Austin. _

_"Look, I picked Ally-"_

_"Yeah, I know. But why? You two are complete opposites." She addressed, interrupting Austin. Ally tightened her grip on Austin's hand and looked down._

_"So? What does that have to do with-" Austin asked. He was getting really annoyed._

_"She isn't right for you. She's just using you for your fame. I've done my research and-"_

_"Look!" Austin unexpectedly yelled. "Does it look like I give a damn if Ally and I are different? Opposites attrack and-"_

"Wow, Austin, that really made you snap." Dalancey says. Austin nods.

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe that someone thought that. It really pissed me off that someone would think that I would choose someone else other than Ally. I love her so much and she makes me the happiest person in the world whenever she smiles."

"Awww!" They crowd simoltaniously cooes.

"That's so sweet!" Dalancey sobs. "So, ladies and gentlemen, Austin and Ally have a little surprise for us! Go ahead." Austin and Ally smile and walk up to the mic stand. Austin has a guitar in his hand and he starts playing.

See I can't wake up.

I'm living a nightmare.

That keeps playing over again

Locked in a room.

So hung up on you

And you're cool with just being friends

Left on the sidelines

Stuck at a red light

waiting for my time

And I can't see

**The band behind them, now adds more rhythm and beat.**

Why don't you love me?

Touch me? Tell me that I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me baby

Open up your heart tonight

'Cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhh

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

_See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth_

_'Cause my heartache can't take anymore_

_Broken and bruised_

_Longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left on the sidelines_

_Stuck at a red light_

_waiting for my time_

_So just tell me_

Why don't you love me?

Touch me? Tell me that I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me baby

Open up your heart tonight

'Cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhh

_Why don't you give me a season? (Give me a reason)_

Please tell me the truth _(Please tell me the truth)_

You know that I'll keep believing

'Til I'm with you

Why don't you love me?

_Kiss me,_

I can feel your heart tonight

It's killing me so

Why don't you love me?

Touch me? Tell me that I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me baby

Open up your heart tonight

'Cause I could be all that you need

Ohhhhhh

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?

Why don't you love me?**(1)**

After the music stops, the crowd goes crazy and they receive a standing obation. Austin takes Ally's hands and they take a bow.

"That was incredible! You two sound perfect when you sing! You are just too adorable! Auslly Forever am I right?!" Dalancey asks the crowd, which they gladly agree.

"I know what Auslly is!" Austin exclaims. Everyone laughs.

"What inspired you to write this song?"

"Well, I had written a few lyrics down a while back, when...um...Austin l-left." Ally manages to say.

"And so had I," Austin adds.

"When we got back together, we talked about what we did while we were seperated. And honestly, our lives were completely boring without each other." Ally confesses.

"I see. So what do you guys feel about this?" She asks.

"About what?" They reply at the same time.

"About being somehow reunited. I mean, don't you think it's kind of coincidental that your manager," She gestures to Austin. "Just so happened to sign your girlfriend to the exact same label and you two just so happen to meet again?Like, it is pure coincidence?"

"Yeah, I thought that was kind of weird too, but I think it's more on the lines of..." Ally trails off and she looks at Austin. They smile at each other.

"Fate."

**Ta-daa! Like what I did with that last part there? yeah, I'm awesome with incorperating titles with the story. What did you think of it? Like the chapter and/or the whole story? I really hope you guys liked it! It's another one that's in the complete list! I have to say, I'm quite proud of this one. Don't worry, there's more stories to come! Keep an eye out for them! Or if you want to see a certain type of story written, like a oneshot or a multichaptered story, PM me or leave a review with your ideas!**

**Thank you guys all so much for reviewing! They made my day and encouraged me to keep writing. I love you guys!**

**(1) This song is called Why Don't You Love Me? by Hot Chelle Rae Ft. Demi Lovato. I really love this song. I do not own it.**

**One final review?**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


End file.
